Multiples enredos con el amor y amistad
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Nuevo capitulo.. Warning yaoi¿Serías capaz de rechazar a una persona sabiendo que tu rechazo le causa mucho pesar y miseria? Y mas cuando sabes que esa persona necesita mucha ayuda.. Y es de tu mismo sexo. ¿Serias capaz de ayudarlo aun sino lo quieres?
1. Un gran enredo

¿Que? Multiples enredos con el amor y amistad   
Cap. 1   
Un gran enredo 

02 de febrero del 2003   
Era un día típico en la vida de los niños elegidos.. Sin embargo habían sido llamados a reunión los antiguos, por petición de Miyako. 

Como la susodicha chica no había llegado todavía.. Los niños elegidos comentaron sus anécdotas.   
"Y es tan lindo.. sus ojos verdes.. me enamoré de él a primera vista" dijo Mimi mientras lo decía coquetamente a Sora y Matt.   
Izzy escupió el refresco que estaba tomando ante la mirada de todos. 

"Pero si él es tan solo un niño" le replicó con tono severo. Mientras tosía un poco. Al parecer no le hizo gracia el comentario de Mimi.   
"Ayy Izzy.. como te encanta destruir mi romanticismo" dijo Mimi mientras los demás miraba a los dos chicos.   
"Pero si eres cinco años mayor que él" dijo mientras la miraba con ojos que irradiaban mucho enojo. 

Tai se les quedó viendo a los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a el. Aquella pelea no era muy común.. entre los niños elegidos..   
Tk y Kari los miraban desde otra mesa cercana a ellos.   
"Casi hubiera jurado que fueron novios" dijo Tk mientras tomaba un sorbo a su refresco. 

"Pero si fueron novios" dijo Kari.. mientras veía muy divertida de como Tk escupía el refresco.   
"Kaff kagf.. " tosió Tk la soda mientras miraba a Kari y la interrogó con la miraba. "¿Cuando?" dijo con voz apenas audible. 

"Oh fue antes de que te mudarás a Odaiba.. hará uno o dos años" dijo Kari mientras comía una hamburguesa.   
Tk se le quedó viendo unos minutos y luego dijo "¿Y como?" 

"¿Rompieron?" dijo Kari sin preocupación.. "Bueno fue cuando Mimi fue estados unidos.. y ella dejo de escribirle.. y luego conocimos al tal Michael y .. ya sabrás.." dijo Kari mientras trataba de no revolver mucho el asunto ahora que todos estaban allí. 

Tk se le quedó viendo un rato y luego le preguntó. "¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?"   
"Bueno.. por si no lo has olvidado.. Ken nos entretuvo mucho y lo mismo que lo demás problemitas.. y" Kari iba a continuar.. pero Tk le indicó que guardará silencio al ver que los dos se habían callado y estaba dándose mutuamente la espalda. 

"En primer lugar tu tienes catorce años y el apenas va cumplir los ocho" le dijo el chico del conocimiento, mientras la niña de cabellos color miel lo veía directo a los ojos. 

"Ayy si tu el mayor.. con trabajos vas a cumplir los trece años dentro de dos meses" dijo Mimi mientras ella le recalcaba el hecho que era mayor dos años que él. 

"Al menos yo me saltó grados.. y no repruebo.. un grado completo" le dijo a la niña portadora de la pureza. 

Al ver que ambos al parecer iban a empezar de nuevo y al parecer a golpes. Tai tomó la palabra. "Bueno a fin de cuentas.. para que nos llamó Miyako" dijo Tai mientras veía a los demás.. 

"Solo falta Joe" dijo Sora al ver como casi todos estaban reunidos.. Sin dar tiempo a que Mimi o a Izzy para que siguieran con su discusión. 

"Según sé.. Miyako no invitó a Ken ni a Daisuke" dijo Matt mientras veía su reloj.   
Y veía como los dos jóvenes dejaban de pelear. 

"Miyako.. me dijo que le dijera a Iori que no viniera.. que solo nos concernía a nosotros" dijo Tk mientras veía a Kari para que no dejará que Izzy y Mimi pelearan de nuevo. 

Tai de pronto se le iluminó el rostro y dijo "Ya sé.. a lo mejor el cumpleaños de Iori esta cerca y quiere darle un fiesta sorpresa" dijo Tai eso, mientras todos los demás lo veían con sorpresa. aunque mas bien parecía ser que decían.. "Vaya hasta que usaste el cerebro" 

"No.. para el cumpleaños de Iori.. faltan dos meses" dijo Izzy sin preocupación. Mientras todos lo veían. "Además creo que es por algo serio.. y Iori es muy pequeño" dijo Izzy mientras tomó un sorbo de su refresco. "Debe tratarse de algo relacionado.. a.. ya saben.. algo.." dijo Izzy sin poder concretarse. 

Pero sin embargo todos comprendieron. "Pero es que hay tantas cosas que no son apropiadas para un .." pero Matt se calló al ver que Tk lo miraba muy molesto ante ese comentario. Si continuaba.. Tk iba a empezar a reclamarle.. 

En ese momento Miyako entraba al restaurante con los ánimos abatidos.   
La mayoría de los presentes guardó silencio mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.   
"¿Que te pasa?" le preguntaron todos los niños elegidos muy preocupados   
"Lo que pasa es que.. estoy.. enamorada" dijo la niña de cabellos morados. 

"Ayy que emoción.. cuenta.. cuenta" dijo Mimi sin pensarlo dos veces.. Sora y Matt estrecharon sus manos.. mientras sonrieron muy contentos.. Incluso Tai, Mimi e Izzy le dieron una sonrisa que no pudieron contener.. Tk y Kari los miraron desde su mesa muy animados. "Otra pareja" pensó tk mientras miraba a la niña de la luz. 

"Y quien es el susodicho" dijo Kari mientras Tk le indicara que guardara silencio.. pues al parecer eso la tenía muy abatida.. 

Miyako soltó un bufido..   
"No me digas que es Daisuke" dijo Tk mientras mostraba un poco de desconcierto. "Pero.. ustedes dos no tienen nada en común" dijo mientras la mirada de Miyako parecía atravesarlo. 

"Es Ken.." dijo Miyako mientras casi todos suspiraron.. con excepción de Tai.. que se veía deprimido, era como si hubiera tenido una leve esperanza que fue eliminada de pronto. 

"Bueno creo que harían una bonita pareja" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de que la niña se sintiera mejor..   
"El problema es que.. hay otra persona que lo quiere" dijo Miyako mientras lo demás se le quedaron viendo.   
"Es natural" dijo Sora mientras le pasaba su mano por su espalda. "El es muy bien parecido y muy amable" dijo mientras trataba de Miyako se tranquilizara. 

"Es que es un chico el que anda tras él" dijo Miyako mientras Tai y Matt escupieron lo que estaban tomando. 

Matt simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente. y luego dijo para sí mismo. "Ayy no este será un día de esos" dijo el chico rubio mientras cubría la cara con un gran pesar en ella. 

Tai por su parte perdió el color y se quedó casi sin habla. "Ayy.. por dios.. no.." pensó Tai mientras veía como Matt lo miraba muy molesto. "Que no sea él" dijo en voz baja. 

Tanto Izzy como Mimi se quedaron con la boca abierta. Tk y Kari simplemente se miraron entre sí y luego ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. "No creerás que" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y los dos miraron a Tai. 

El antiguo chico portador del valor les devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo. 

"¿Quien es ese que se atreve a quitarte el amor de tu vida?" dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba muy indignada. "Yo te ayudaré a darle una paliza" dijo la mejor amiga de Miyako mientras ella mostraba un aire de furia, Miyako era una de sus mejores amigas.. y quería ayudarla. 

Miyako apenas levantó la mirada y dijo muy levemente. "Daisuke" 

"ÉL" casi gritaron todos con asombro. Tai al oír el nombre de Daisuke se encogió en su asiento.   
"En definitiva.. todos los que portan el coraje tienen Tendencias Yaoi" dijo Sora en voz muy baja.   
Tai tenía una mirada que decía "Trágame tierra" el pobre chico estaba pasando un mal rato. 

"A lo mejor Ken.. no le corresponde a Daisuke" dijo Sora al entender lo que estaba pensando Miyako. "Ten en cuenta que.."   
"Sora.. Daisuke lo ha invitado a dormir a su casa y.." dijo Miyako mientras quería llorar. "Además es el que primero le abrió las puertas de.." 

"Pero eso no prueba nada" dijo Tk tratando de que Miyako no se sintiera peor. (Pero creo que eso explica por que andaba tras Kari) pensó Tk.   
"Es cierto además.. de que prácticamente adora estar cerca de Tai" dijo Kari mientras se le escapó lo que menos debió haber dicho en ese momento. 

"Es cierto" dijo Miyako mientras una sonrisa se formó en su cara. 

Izzy arqueó su ceja y miró disgustado a Miyako. (Así que para eso nos reunió aquí.. para forzar a Tai para que hable con Daisuke) pensó mientras el color rojo subía por su mejillas. "Nos utilizan tan fácil" dijo Izzy en voz muy baja al recordar como Mimi había usado esa táctica en él, varias veces en el pasado. Aquel recuerdo no le traía gratas memorias. 

"Tai.. por favor.. Daisuke prácticamente adora el suelo que pisas" dijo Miyako mientras se había vuelto hacia él. 

Tk involuntariamente respondió. "Kari es mi novia y de nadie más" dijo Tk. Por si acaso ella trataba de que Kari hiciera algo para quitar a Daisuke de en medio. 

"Tai por favor.. ten una platica de hombre a hombre con Daisuke. sé que te escuchará" dijo Miyako con su mejor voz.   
Tai se sonrojó mucho y no podía articular ninguna palabra. 

Matt finalmente vio a Tai que no podía decir palabra alguna. Miró hacia arriba y masculló algunas palabras de enojo y finalmente dijo. "No funcionará Tai.. tiene tendencias Yaoi también.." dijo Matt mientras Miyako se quedó paralizada.   
Sora también suspiró y luego dijo "Además de que ya tiene pareja" dijo ante la mirada atónita de los demás. 

Izzy tenía abierto los ojos como si fueran platos. De hecho la gran mayoría con excepción de Kari.. Sora y Matt tenía los ojos muy abiertos. 

"¿Y quien es?" dijo Mimi con voz casi inaudible.   
"¿Que pasa?" dijo Joe que en ese momento iban entrando junto con Iori al restaurante.(Iori traía un paquete bajo el brazo) 

Tai se sonrojo visiblemente. Y luego todos miraron a Joe en ese momento. Joe no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada de todos e imaginarse lo que pasaba al ver a Tai. 

Izzy en ese momento puso las manos sobre la mesa y rápidamente dijo. "Tengo un programa que analizar" dijo a toda prisa, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejaba en la mesa. "Iori.. ¿Podrías ayudarme?" dijo Izzy mientras tomaba de la mano al pobre niño y lo sacaba del restaurante. Pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de enojo a Joe. "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.. sobre lo que le andas enseñando a Iori" dijo muy molesto cuando cruzó a un lado suyo. 

En cuanto Izzy salió del restaurante se fue a toda velocidad junto con Iori con rumbo desconocido. Dejando una estela de humo   
Joe los miró a todos y luego dijo. "Así que ya lo saben" dijo Joe mientras se sentaba a un lado de Tai.   
Miyako estaba sin habla frente a Tai.   
"No sabíamos como decírselos.. pero" dijo Joe visiblemente sonrojado. 

Tk solo se les quedó viendo con la boca abierta y luego miró a su novia y le pregunto. "¿Desde cuando son?" 

Kari vio a su hermano y vio que necesitaba ayuda y finalmente la niña de la luz habló. "Desde que Matt rechazó a Tai hace como unos tres años" dijo mientras su hermano solo asentía. 

Tk solo miró a su hermano y luego quiso hablar. "Así que eran mas que amigos" dijo Tk con una mirada que Matt tuvo que contestar inmediatamente. 

"Oye Tai es solo mi amigo.. yo sé que pensó el otra cosa con lo de los darkmasters.. pero la verdad es que no era para tanto" dijo Matt. "Además.. de que"   
"Tenías que darme un buen ejemplo.. si .. aja" dijo tk en un tono de voz sarcástico.   
"Oigan.. ¿Porque Izzy se llevó Iori tan rápido?" dijo Mimi. 

"Para que pudiéramos platicar sin problemas.." dijo Kari a Mimi con tono sarcástico. "Además de que no quiere que se le peguen malas mañas a Iori" dijo Kari.   
"Vaya.. por como lo proteges parece que fue tu novio" dijo Mimi todavía un poco molesta. 

"Te sorprendería saber que sí.. fue su novia" dijo tk mientras la mayoría se les quedó viendo. "Oigan eso fue antes de que yo me mudará" dijo Tk a la defensiva   
"Pues creo que se llevará una sorpresa" dijo Joe mientras se sonrojaba aun más.   
"¿A que te refieres?" dijo Tai mientras el parpadeaba.. "No será que él" 

"A Iori... le gusta Izzy" dijo Joe mientras todos se le quedaban viendo.   
"Creíamos que a tu le gustabas a Iori" dijeron casi todos. "Siempre estaban juntos.. pero creímos que no le hacías caso.. cosas de onisama o algo por el estilo"   
"Estábamos juntos... porque el quería saber mas de Izzy y me tenía confianza.. pues desde un principio.. el supo que tai y yo.. bueno éramos pareja.. y bueno.." 

"Pobre Izzy" dijo Kari un poco divertida.   
"La sorpresa que se va a llevar" dijo Tk.   
"Y mas porque Iori tenía pensado decirle lo que siente el día de hoy" dijo Joe.   
Todos se quedaron en shock ante esa revelación. 

Continuará..   
Siguiente episodio   
¿Porque a mí? 

Comentario.. este es un fic dedicado a J.A.E. que es una fan del yaoi.. Lo que me haces escribir..   
ja ne mi amiga..   
  



	2. ¿Porque a mi me pasan estas cosas?

¿Porque a mí me pasan estas cosas? Multiples enredos con el amor   
02 de febrero del 2003 

Cap. 2   
¿Porque a mí me pasan estas cosas? 

Tk estaba pensativo ante tanta revelación.. tantas cosas que no sabían.. y quede pronto era soltadas así.. de pronto.. Era demasiado y le daba vueltas la cabeza. 

"¿Alguien podría empezar por el principio?.. creo que me perdí" dijo mientras todos los demás trataban de salir del shock de saber lo de Iori e Izzy. 

"A ver ¿Por quien empezamos primero?" dijo Matt al ver que había tantas cosas que ellos ignoraban y más porque Miyako estaba perdida. 

"Empecemos con Izzy y dejemos a Iori al final" dijo Kari al ver que eso sería lo mejor.. ya que después vendría el plato fuerte con lo del cuadrado amoroso de Tai y Joe. "Ya que en cierta forma es el responsable de casi todo lo de aquí" dijo mientras veía a Mimi. 

"Bueno.. pues verán.. Izzy yo empezamos salir juntos.. un tiempo.. fue después de que él se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme con mis estudios.. y mis clases de ingles" dijo Mimi mientras trataba de dar coherencia a sus pensamientos. 

"Al principio.. fue algo muy romántico.. es tan tierno y amable" dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.   
Joe se sintió un poco triste y Tai lo notó y le puso su mano en el hombro mientras Mimi seguía hablando. 

"Bueno.. pero las cosas no iban como esperábamos.. Yo soy de lento aprendizaje.. y le saque muchas canas a Izzy" suspiró al recordar los momentos que tuvo con el portador del conocimiento.   
"En más de una ocasión usé mis encantos para que relajará la presión a la que me sometía" dijo Mimi mientras los demás la veían. 

"Pero si te dejó lista para fueras a USA sin problemas.. prácticamente aprendiste todo lo que sabes de ingles por su parte" dijo Kari un poco molestas mientras Tk le apretaba la mano un poco celoso.   
"Bueno.. pues cuando me fui a estados unidos.. yo quedé en escribirle todos los días.. y fue entonces cuando conocí a Michael.. y bueno.. rompimos.. de una manera que no quiero hablar por el momento" dijo Mimi y puso punto final. 

"Ahora entiendo" dijeron varios de los presentes.   
Kari iba a hablar cuando Joe le dijo que esperará. 

Tai se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar un poco, pero no pudo. 

Matt lo miró y simplemente se molestó y dijo.   
"Esta bien.. esta bien.. yo hablaré.. por ti esta vez.. pero que no se haga costumbre" dijo Matt. 

"Bueno.. pues fue poco después de que regresamos del digimundo.. Tai me habló un día.. para decirme algo importante" dijo Matt.. mientras todos lo veían.. Al ver como tk lo observaba.. Matt se arrepintió de haber empezado pero luego suspiró y siguió. 

"Buenos.. pues nos citamos para vernos en el parque numero 10.. Allí fue cuando" dijo Matt no podía continuar pues se puso completamente rojo. 

"Lo besé" dijo Tai un poco avergonzado.   
Sora casi perdió la compostura.. "¿Que tu que.. a mi Matt?" dijo Sora ante la sorpresa de saber que Tai había besado a Matt.   
"¿Y ese es el ejemplo que me debes de dar?" dijo Tk muy escandalizado por lo que estaba oyendo. 

"No es lo que crees" dijo Matt mientras hacia que su hermanito menor se sentará. "Además no alces la voz que todos se nos están quedando viendo" dijo Matt.   
"Bueno pues la verdad.. es que.. le dije a Tai.. la verdad.. que lo quería como amigo.. pero nada más.." dijo Matt. "Le dije que yo no le correspondía.." 

"Y fue allí cuando me fui por un rato" dijo Tai un poco deprimido.   
"¿Por un rato..? Escapaste en cuanto te dije que no te correspondía" dijo Matt. 

Tai iba a continuar pero Joe le dijo que era mejor que Kari continuará con el relato. 

"Bueno.. pues yo me enteré de que Izzy y Mimi habían roto y decidí tratar de hacer algo.. y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra.. y finalmente quedamos como novios" dijo Kari mientras Tk la miraba un poco dolido. "Todo esto fue antes de que Tk se mudará a Odaiba" dijo la niña. 

"Bueno.. pero su relación no duró mucho.. pues.. Izzy entró a la secundaria.. y dejaron de verse tan seguido.. y ambos decidieron terminar.. su noviazgo y quedaron como buenos amigos" dijo Tk antes de que Kari continuará. 

"Bueno creo que es mi turno" dijo Joe.   
"No lo negaré.. la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado Izzy.. pero la diferencia de edad.. me alejaba un poco de él.. y cuando me enteré de que andaba con Mimi.. pues me desilusioné.. pues comprendí que él no era para mí" dijo Joe con un suspiro. 

"Fue allí cuando me encontré a Tai" dijo mientras miraba al chico de pelo castaño. 

"Bueno la verdad es que ambos terminamos contando lo que nos pasó.. y bueno.." dijo Tai mientras los demás lo veían. "Tenía que decirse a alguien.. y fue cuando Joe apareció cuando mas lo necesitaba" dijo Tai. 

"Fue allí cuando nos hicimos pareja" dijo Joe mientras pasaba la mano por los hombros de Tai. En una expresión que decía.. él es mío.   
La mayoría los niños se quedaron impactados al conocer todo lo que había pasado. 

"Bueno.. eso nos deja un solo detalle" dijo Kari.   
"Iori y Daisuke" dijo Tk.   
"Bueno.. pues yo me di cuenta de que Daisuke.. no andaba tras Kari.. mas bien andaba tras ella porque era hermana de Tai.." dijo Tk mientras miraba a Tai. "Porque en verdad.. le gustas mucho Tai" dijo Tk mientras los demás veían a Tai. 

"Bueno como sea.. me di cuenta de que prácticamente lo idolatraba.. y según tengo entendido.. Daisuke y Ken.. ya antes habían sido.." Tk carraspeó para la siguiente palabras. "Pareja, hace como unos cuatro años.. pero rompieron cuando Ken se empezó a convertir en el Káiser" 

"Prácticamente.. estabamos viendo una disputa entre ex.. cuando pasó lo del Káiser" dijo Tk.   
"Bueno. pues ahora nos falta.. Iori" dijo Kari y vio a Joe esperando respuestas. 

"Buenos.. pues Iori se fijó en Izzy cuando él.. fue a visitar el club de computadoras.. eso era cuando Miyako estaba en el mismo club en la primaria.. y fue allí donde quedó muy impresionado con las habilidades de Izzy" dijo mientras lo demás lo veían. 

"En ese entonces veía a Izzy como la octava maravilla del mundo y quería ser como él.. Poco después consiguió que Izzy le diera unas clases.. y bueno ya saben.. Iori fue escogido como el portador del digimental de conocimiento" dijo mientras los demás lo veían como si no creyeran en esa historia. 

"Iori no es tonto.. se dio cuenta de que Tai y yo ya éramos pareja.. de hecho una vez nos vio besándonos en el parque" dijo Joe muy ruborizado. 

"Y bueno me empezó a hacer muchas preguntas.. y finalmente me dijo que le gustaba Izzy.. he tratado de disuadirlo.. pero el es.. como Izzy.. a veces no escucha.. y finalmente el día de hoy decidió dejar de estar sufriendo en secreto.. y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a Izzy.." dijo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva. 

"A veces puede ser tan terco.. como Izzy.. y no pude disuadirlo.. cada vez que trataba de darle un punto en contra.. el sacaba a flote la relación que teníamos Tai y yo... era difícil tratar de hacer ver otra cosa.. pues entonces la relación que teníamos Tai y yo.. bueno.. pues nos la echaba por tierra.. y no podía debatir sus argumentos.." dijo Joe. 

"Verdaderamente es digno del digimental del conocimiento.. por cada pero que le poníamos lograba salir a flote.. y nos lo regresaba.." dijo Tai mientras los demás los veían a los dos. 

"Finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que el único que podía sacarlo de eso es Izzy.. y bueno.. Izzy corrió antes de que le avisara lo que pasa con Iori.. y creo que para estos momento.. Izzy ya sabe lo que Iori siente por él" 

Miyako salió de su trance y suspiró.. haciendo que todos lo presentes la voltearan a ver.   
"Entonces quiere decir.. que Ken.." pero no terminó la frase, pues se puso a llorar.   
"Mira Miyako.. no crees que debes.. al menos intentar hablar con Ken.. antes de que saques conclusiones" dijo Sora mientras Miyako la veía. 

"Lo de Ken y Daisuke fue hace años.." luego miró a Matt.   
"Mira.. que hayan sido muy buenos amigos en el pasado.. o que incluso hayan sido.. "Pareja".. no quiere decir que lo sean.. mira.. Tai y yo seguimos siendo amigos.. y eso no significa que yo lo ame" dijo Matt. 

"Si.. solo amigos" dijo Tai.. muy triste..   
"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo Joe a Tai.   
"No.. no me siento bien.. cuando Daisuke.. se enteré.. creo que.." pero no terminó la frase.   
"Creo que estarás allí para que el se desahogue" dijo Joe 

Tai miró a Joe y luego lentamente ambos se acercaron y...   
Allí fue cuando Matt les lanzó el refresco a ambos.   
"Compórtense.. están en mac-dolars" dijo en tono sarcástico y casi todos se rieron de la broma. 

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.. Miyako.. hablando si necesitas algo.. lo que sea" dijo Sora mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se el acercó muy discretamente al igual que Mimi. 

"En la guerra y el amor.. todo se vale" le dijo Sora y Miyako se le quedo viendo muy intrigada.   
"Te vamos a ayudar" dijo Mimi con una sonrisa. "Me encanta el romance"   
Todos lo chicos pagaron sus cuentas y se fueron de allí con rumbos a sus casas..   
Sora y Matt llevaron a Miyako a su casa. tk los acompañaba.. después de todo vivían en el mismo edificio.   
Justo cuando iban a entrar.. vieron que Iori venía dando l vuelta a la esquina.. y todos se escondieron para ver como andaba de animo el niño. 

Iori venía saltando alegremente e incluso estaba silbando muy alegremente. Todos lo vieron entrar muy contento al edificio y cuando se fue empezaron a hablar. 

"Se veía muy contento" dijo Tk un poco sorprendido.   
"Para que lo hayan rechazado" dijo Sora..   
"Desde hace tiempo que no lo veía sonreír tan alegre" dijo Miyako mientras los demás la veían con interés creciente.   
"¿No creerán.. que?" dijo Matt no podía seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.. pero continuó.. "Que Izzy lo haya.."   
"Aceptado" dijo Sora muy intrigada.   
"No puede ser" dijo Tk muy extrañado.   
"Buaaa hasta Iori tiene mejor suerte que yo" dijo Miyako mientras lloraba un poco. 

Los tres se quedaron allí un rato viendo como Miyako se desahogaba.. y preguntándose.. si.. Izzy & Iori.. 

Casa de los Izumi.   
Izzy Izumi llegó muy deprimido a su casa. Se encerro en su cuarto y se recostó en su cama.   
Estuvo así un rato.. y luego vio lo que traía en su mano.. un reproductor de mp3,, que Iori le había regalado..   
Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.. Iori.. se lo había regalado.. y además.. le había dicho algo perturbador.. 

Fue cuando ambos estaban en el parque y Izzy le había comprando un helado.. a manera de disculpa por haberlo sacado tan bruscamente del macdollars.. 

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto y de pronto Iori le dio el paquete que traía consigo y le dijo.   
"I love You Koushiro-sama" le había dicho rápidamente y no solo eso.. también le había dado un débil beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo. Desde una distancia bastante considerable. Iori le dijo "Espero que me digas mañana.. tu respuesta" dijo antes de desaparecer y dejar a un anonado Izzy en el parque. 

Izzy se había quedado en su cama unos instantes y luego se levantó y tomó el teléfono y marcó un numero y luego esperó a que contestarán. 

Joe contesto rápidamente e Izzy suspiro.   
"Te veo en el parque numero diez.. ahora" dijo Izzy antes de colgar.   
Pasó cerca de sus padres. "Voy a salir" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.   
"¿A donde vas tan tarde?" le preguntó su papá.   
"A romperle a alguien la cara" dijo Izzy mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. 

Ante tal respuesta su madre dejó caer un plato.. y ambos se quedaron intrigados.. pero las preguntas que tenían.. debían esperar a que Izzy regresará de su pequeño pleito. 

Comentarios.. este es un fic dedicado a J.A.E. que es una fan del yaoi.. Lo que me haces escribir.. mi estimada tigresa.   
ja ne,   
  



	3. ¿Que voy a hacer?

¿Que voy a hacer? Multiples enredos con el amor   
Cap. 3   
¿Que voy a hacer? 

03 de febrero del 2003   
Iori Hida se había levantado con muchos ánimos.   
Este día..   
Sabía..   
Que este día..   
Recibiría su respuesta..   
Pero el chico..   
Sabía..   
Que no era correspondido..   
Pero..   
Había una pequeña esperanza..   
Pero solo era eso.. 

Desde hace rato que estaba despierto, incluso con Armadillomon a su lado, estaba un poco nervioso.   
Pero sabía que había dado un paso importante el día de ayer..   
Estaba de acuerdo..   
Aceptaría la respuesta de Izzy..   
Pero quería oírlo de sus labios..   
Mientras no lo oyera..   
Seguiría esperándolo..   
Mientras..   
Debía ir a la escuela..   
Y esperar..   
Su respuesta.. 

Iori salió de su cuarto con todos sus útiles y ya listo para saber..   
Tomó su desayuno con calma y poco después salió a la calle.   
"Tengo esperanza" dijo Iori.. tanto tiempo al lado del portador de la esperanza le había dado la fuerza para haber hecho lo que hizo ayer. 

Y después de haberlo hecho.. se sintió muy bien.. más relajado.. solo había que esperar.. su respuesta.. y no era peor que sufrir en silencio.. 

Y aún faltaban una hora para entrar a clases.. eran las siete de la mañana.. y estaba inquieto.. 

Conforme pasaran las horas Iori Hida se iría sintiendo más ansioso. Esperaría.. y eso no era tan difícil como amarlo sin que el otro lo supiera. 

Pero la espera era difícil.. Prácticamente estaba resignado.. Pero había una pequeña chispa de esperanza..   
Y sabía que todo era posible.. 

Miyako se levantó a la hora de siempre y salió de su casa a las 7:30 y fue directo al departamento de Iori.   
Se sorprendió el saber que ya se había ido. Así que fue a hablar con Tk. El cual ya estaba esperando en el lobby 

"Lo has visto salir" dijo Miyako mientras el chico de la esperanza bostezaba.   
"No y llevo como unos quince minutos" dijo mientras el seguía a Miyako. 

"Lo que son las cosas" dijo Tk mientras caminaba a su lado.   
"Solo espero que no le rompan su corazón" dijo Miyako mientras caminaba un poco lento. "El pobre ha sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su padre" dijo Miyako. "Y a decir verdad no lo había visto tan contento" suspiró. 

"Yo mas bien espero que no sea Izzy al que se le rompa su corazón" dijo Tk mientras caminaba al lado de Miyako.   
"¿Que quieres decir?" preguntó mientras el portador de la esperanza se le quedó viendo.   
"Que es posible.. que Izzy le diga.. que si.. aunque lo no ame" dijo Tk mientras pateaba una roca. 

"¿No estarás celoso?" dijo la niña mientras Tk se sonrojo.   
"Por supuesto que no" dijo a la defensiva. "Lo que pasa es que Izzy es de las personas que piensan mucho en los demás" terminó diciendo.   
Miyako se le quedó viendo un rato. 

"Creo que mañana sabremos.. su respuesta" Tk pateó una piedra tan fuerte que casi le pegó a un carro.   
"Es posible.. que no venga el día de hoy" dijo Tk mientras veía a Kari que se acercaba a ellos. 

"Buenos días" dijo la niña de la luz y miró a los dos. "Izzy habló con algunos de ustedes, anoche" dijo Kari.   
"No" dijeron los dos. 

"Lo suponía" dijo Kari mientras respiraba más rápidamente. "Lo quiere mucho ¿verdad.. Tk?"   
El chico de la esperanza solo asintió. "Lo ultimo que el haría sería lastimarlo" dijo Tk.   
"De la misma manera en que Sora y Mimi quieren a Miyako.." dijo Kari.   
"Como una hermana" dijo Miyako muy animada.   
"Pobre de Izzy.. supongo que ha de estar en su cama pensado" dijo Kari. Y ambos chicos.. la niña de la luz y el chico de la esperanza suspiraron. 

"Es un caso perdido" dijeron los dos cuando llegaron a la escuela.   
Mientras tanto Izzy por su lado estaba acostado en su cama.. desde que llegó de la calle fue directo a su cuarto. 

Se recostó en su cama y no se movió de allí.. permaneció despierto sin saber que hacer..   
Iori Hida.   
Su protegido.   
Poseía el digimental del conocimiento.   
Y el de la sinceridad.. 

Izzy simplemente recordó el día de ayer cuando fue a "hablar" con Joe.   
Esperó una rato antes de que Joe llegará y cuando lo vio finalmente se levantó y fue hacia a él. 

"Izzy.. eh hola" dijo el chico de lentes.   
Para toda respuesta Izzy le dio un golpe directo a la cara con toda la inteción y su fuerza.   
Joe cayó al suelo como un fardo.   
"No le andes enseñando esas cosas a Iori" le gritó muy molesto Izzy a su mejor amigo.   
"Pero.." trató de decir Joe mientras se levantaba.   
Pero un segundo golpe se le incrustó en la cara y empezo un pelea que Joe nunca había pensado que sucedería. 

Finalmente Izzy se fue de allí todavía con ganas de golpear a Joe. "Si te vuelves a acercar a Iori.. te mato" le dijo mientras se iva de allí. Dejando a un pobre y golpeado Joe muy sentido. 

Izzy creyó que golpeando a Joe se sentiría mejor.. pero no fue así.. aun después de eso.. si al menos se hubiera defendido..   
Izzy nunca había creido en la violencia.. pero el solo hecho de pensar que Joe... haya... y con Iori.. le molestaba y mucho.. tanto que fue golpear su exmejor amigo.. 

Y después regresó a su casa, se fue sin cenar a su cama.. y de allí estuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana pensando..   
"Lo quiero" dijo en voz baja.. (pero al grado en que el me quiere) se revolvió en su cama y siguió inquieto.. 

Se levantó mientras veía la hora.. 9:15.. nunca antes se había dejado de ir a la escuela.. nunca.. a no ser que estuviera enfermo.. "Ahh.. lo ultimo que quiero hacer es lastimarlo" dijo mientras se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama.   
"Me recuerda tanto a mi mismo" se dijo mientras recordaba a su amigo.. a su protegido.. Iori Hida. 

Tentomon había visto como Izzy no había dormido en toda la noche.. ya sabía lo que había pasado.. Armadillomon se lo había dicho.. al mismo tiempo.. le había dicho casi lo mismo a él..   
Tanto humano como digimon estaban en un aprieto..   
Una gran red.. 

Mientras tanto con Daisuke..   
"Mira se que no es sencillo.. pero te lo pido.. hazlo por mi" dijo el niño de valor.   
"Lo que me pides es demasiado.. y no sé si podré" dijo Ken mientras miraba la chico.   
"Ya lo sé.. pero te lo pido.. de rodillas" dijo Daisuke, mientras se humillaba. 

"Esta bien.. pero me da mucha pena.. y lo haré después del la escuela.. y solo lo haré una vez" tajó con certeza.   
"Gracias.. gracias" dijo Daisuke antes de ir a su escuela, pues se había escapado a la hora del almuerzo para ver a Ken.   
Mientras con Tai y sus amigos. 

"Ahh.. el muy cobarde no se presentó" dijo tai mientras daba varias vueltas furioso por la sala.   
"¿Y dices que Izzy golpeó a joe?" dijo Tk mientras veía a Tai dar vueltas como leon enjaulado. 

"Lo mandó al hospital.." dijo Tai mientras seguía inquieto.   
"Debe de pensar que todo es culpa de Joe" dijo matt mientras movía su comida con desgano. "Yo pensaría lo mismo y haría lo mismo, si alguien anduviera tras Tk" dijo Matt. 

Su hermano menor le lanzó un pedazo de una bola de arroz a la cara.   
"¿Que acaso todas las personas deben pasar por tu sello de aprobación, antes de ser mis amigas?" dijo muy molesto tk. "Ya no soy el niño pequeño que protegías antes.. Hermano.. ya he crecido y madurado.. no necesito tu protección" 

Un pesado silencio siguió.   
"Arghh esta espera me mata" dijo sora. "Tai tienes que hablar con Daisuke.. hoy mismo y sin falta" dijo mientras apuntaba al chico con un hueso de pollo.   
"El es el unico con quien debes hablar.. para que todo esto se solucione.." dijo sora. "Así la pobre de miyako sabrá si Ken le corresponde o no" 

Kari al ver como Sora amenazaba a su hermano con introducirle el hueso de pollo en la nariz de tantas veces que le estaba apuntando con el.   
"¿Alguien ha visto a Iori?" dijo Kari para interrumpirlos.   
"No.. desapareció en cuanto tocaron el timbre.. fue directo al salón de Izzy y después desapareció" dijo Sora. 

Los chicos estaban dando vueltas por todo el lugar muy inquietos.. Iori.. Daisuke.. Ken.. Miyako.. y ahora Izzy.. Todos ausentes.. antes y después del almuerzo.. 

Tai estaba sentado en su silla mientras en silencio maldecía su suerte al recordar lo que había pasado unas horas antes en el hospital cuando dieron de alta a Joe. 

"Sabes que es verdad" dijo Joe mientras se ajustaba sus gafas con cuidado. A su ojo morado no le gustaba la luz brillante   
"Pero no quiero" dijo Tai muy dolido.   
"No podemos seguir engañándonos.. No has olvidado a Matt.. y yo no he olvidado a Izzy.. y es por eso me voy.." dijo joe.   
"Pero.." trató de hablar el chico del valor.   
"Ayer.. lo que mas me dolió.. no fueron los golpes.. sino el hecho de que izzy estaba enojado conmigo.. eso me dolió mas que nada..." dijo joe muy triste. "No puedo seguir engañándome.. Izzy nunca será para mí.. y al menos tu tendrás a Daisuke a tu lado.. el te quiere solo que es igual que tu.. un poco tonto" 

Igual que tu. Resonaron las palabras en los oídos de Tai.   
Tai suspiró.. hablaría con Daisuke este día.. Lo quisiera o no..   
Finalmente sonó el timbre de salida anunciando la salida de todos los grados. 

Iori salió rápidamente de su salón.. en todo el día no había puesto la mas minima atención a la clase.. y en cuato vio la ventana estaba mas que ansioso.. y no esperó a que el maestro diera la tarea.. en cuanto oyó el timbre salió como bala hacia la puerta.. pues allí mismo.. vio a Izzy. 

En cuanto llegó Izzy le dijo que iban a hablar en un lugar donde nadie los molestará.. y dicho esto fue a la sala de las computadora.. sacó un disco de sus bolsillos y lo pusó en la computadora del salón de computación. 

Y entonces se abrió la puerta a digimundo.. y Iori entendió..   
Y ambos abandonaron el mundo normal y se trasladaron al mundo digital.   
El corazón de Iori latía con fuerza... posiblemente esta era una señal... un algo.. y quería aferrarse a esta esperanza como naufrago.. 

Izzy por su parte.. estaba muy tranquilo.. después de mucho pensar había llegado a al solución.. solo que necesitaba que nada los distrajera.. 

Y en el mundo real. 

"¿Donde estará Daisuke?" se preguntó Tai.. Miyako iba a su lado como para asegurase de tai hablara con Daisuke.   
En ese momento el chico llamado Daisuke.. entró con las ropas desgarrada y en algunas partes humeantes.. 

"Tai.. tienes que ayudarme.. Ken.. estábamos pensando una broma para Tk.. cuando.. el se puso el traje del kaiser.. y.." dijo Daisuke mientras caía al suelo y Tai lo sostuvo.   
"Tenemos que detenerlos.. el kaiser ha regresado... Ken.. ha ido al digimundo" dijo Daisuke con su respiración agitada. "Quiere reconstruir las dark towers.. si no detenemos ahora reconstruirá sus torres" 

Tai se enojó un poco.. su platica con Daisuke tendría que esperar.. Ken.. en el digimundo.. y como Kaiser.. 

"Miyako fue a la sala de computadora seguida de Tai y Daisuke y rápidamente abrió un portal hacia el digimundo.   
Ella estaba muy preocupada,.. y no se le ocurrió llamar a los demás..   
El portal qudó abierto.. y los tres fueron al digimundo.   
Al final del portal estaba Ken.. En su traje del kaiser..   
"Vaya.. vaya.. los insectos han venido.. a su destrucción" dijo con su voz fría. 

Daisuke estaba temblando.. y no de miedo.. excitación tal vez.. u otra cosa..   
El caso es que.. 

Continuará   
Next:   
Atando cabos..   



	4. Atando cabos

Atando cabos Multiples enredos con el amor   
Cap 4   
Atando cabos. 

03 de septiembre del 2003 

Iori Hida sentía mariposas en el estomago.   
Izzy había estado muy callado.   
Tenía una ansiedad muy grande..   
Quería saberlo..   
Ya.. 

Si Izzy le dijerá que no..   
Sería muy rápido..   
No habría necesidad de ir al digimundo.   
Y si le dijera que si..   
Iori se sentía algo contento.. 

Tal vez si..   
O tal vez no.. 

Iori solo podía sentirse muy nervioso..   
Sus manos estan sudando..   
Siente mas mariposas en el estomago..   
Y su garganta esta seca..   
Siente como su corazón late muy rapido.. 

Ve como Izzy le esta hablando..   
Pero no oye mas que un zumbido..   
Y allí es cuando no aguanta más..   
Y siente como se desvanece.. 

"Iori" oye la voz preocupada de Izzy.   
El pequeño niño siente como unas manos calidas impiden que caiga al suelo..   
Ellas lo sostienen con suavidad..   
"Que bien se siente" dice mientras sonrie, al ver como Izzy lo mira muy preocupado.. 

Mientras en otro lugar del digimundo..   
Ken reía maniáticamente a ver los tres que están frente a él.   
"Ha ha ha.. solo tres de los insectos.. y yo puedo con ellos" dijo mientras veía hacia chasquear su látigo. 

Tai por su parte lo miró extrañado.   
(Que raro se supone que su látigo.. tiene electricidad) pensó Tai. (¿Y donde están nuestro digimons?) 

"Ken.. no puedes estar haciendo estas maldades de nuevo" dijo Miyako con angustia. 

El Kaiser la miró con ojos extraños como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.   
El Kaiser de los digimons sonrió y al hacerlo el suelo empezó a temblar a los pies de Tai y Daisuke. 

"Ehh que rayos" dijo Tai al ver como el suelo se partía en pedazos.   
"Es una trampa" dijo Daisuke y alcanzó a agarrar a Tai de una pierna.   
Sin embargo eso hizo que Tai cayera junto con Daisuke al fondo del hoyo. 

"Chicos" dijo miyako al ver como sus amigos caían a la grieta.   
De pronto miyako se dió cuenta de una cosa. "Los Digimon .. ¿Donde estan?" se preguntó en voz alta. 

Tai y Daisuke cayeron en una especie de red verde que se rompio y mas abajo había una red mas resistente que los salvó de una muerte segura. Sin embargo la red verde era pegajosa y ambos chicos habían quedado pegados el uno al otro. 

Daisuke se sonrojó al estar tan pegado a Tai. Su cara estaba en el regazo de Tai. El mismo Tai no podía estar mas avergonzado.   
"Sugoi" pensó Daisuke al estar tan cerca de Tai. Mientras sentía como latía su corazón muy deprisa. 

El mismo Tai no había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera Kari. Ni siquiera de Joe cuando ambos eran pareja. Siempre habían guardado una distancia para que nadie los molestara en la calle o en sus casas. Era rara la vez en que ambos estaban tan juntos.   
"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Tai muy preocupado. 

Daisuke no respondió, su corazon latía muy rapido y se edstaba sintiendo mal.   
"Oye ¿estas bien?" dijo Tai intentando moverse pero no podía hacerlo al estar tan cerca de Daisuke. 

Daisuke trago saliva.. Y finalmente.. gritó.. "Ya no puedo seguir mas.." Tai se quedó sorprendido y más aun al sentir como la red era cortada por alguien. 

"¿Que esta pasando?" dijo Tai y de reojo pudo ver a V-mon junto con Wormmon.   
Daisuke se había quedado sentado en el suelo muy deprimido.   
Finalmente se levantó. "Gomen nasai" dijo mientras miraba avergonzado el piso.   
Tai parpadeó y luego miroo a Daisuke. "¿Que pasa?" dijo mientras veía muy abatido al chico. 

"Me gustas.. y le dije a Ken que fingiera que era el kaiser una vez mas.. quería estar a solas.. contigo.. quería.. pero no puedo seguir.. quiero que sepa.." dijo Daisuke muy avergonzado. El día de ayer había estado en el parque, había visto a Iori y a Izzy. Como el le dijo que lo amaba y hasta le había dado un beso. 

El ver que al menos ese niño tuvo mas valor que él para decirle a Izzy que le gustaba le dio el coraje para decirselo a tai. Solo que a diferencia de Iori.. el no quería escapar. 

"Desde el día en que te conocí.. siempre he tratado de que te fijes en mí.. en el futbol.. y luego como elegido.. cuando supe.. que yo iba a tener sus gogles. y el digimental que le correspondía.. yo.." 

"Calla" dijo Tai en voz baja.   
"Odiame si quieres pero.. quiero que sepas que yo.." tartamudeó Daisuke.   
"Lo sé" dijo Tai mientras Daisuke se quedaba callado mirandolo. 

"Todo este tiempo he tratado de creer que andabas tras mi hermana.. pero.. sabía en el fondo la verdad.. pero quería creer que era figuraciones mías.. y que no eras como yo" dijo Tai mientras Dauisuke lo mirara con un dejo de esperanza. 

"Sé lo que sientes por mí.. no necesitas decirmelo.. pero" dijo Tai con voz triste.   
Daisuke se sintió desvancerse. No quería oir mas.. pero debía hacerlo.. debía ser fuerte..   
"Acabo de romper con mi pareja.. de hace tres años.. con Joe.. y yo.. necesito tiempo.. para" Tai no podía terminar. 

Daisuke.. quería seguir oyendo.. pero.. trató de que Tai no sintiera mal. "Entiendo lo que dices" dijo sin saber que decía. como si se resignará a perderlo.. 

"Ahh que diablos.. "dijo tai al recordar lo mal que se había sentido al ser rechazado por Yamato.. y lo ultimo que haría sería lastimar a daisuke. "Creo que contigo a mi lado.. lo podré olvidar de verdad" dijo Tai mientras veía a Daisuke. "Te mereces una oportunidad.. y no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo he estado sufriendoe estos años.." 

Daisuke finalmente sonrió al sentir como Tai se acercaba a él y le daba un tierno abrazo. 

Mientras tanto en la superficie.   
"Ahh.. es la ultima vez que le hago caso a un plan de Daisuke" dijo Ken mientras se quitaba una peluca que formaba parte de el traje del Kaiser. "Tengo mucho calor con este traje de goma" 

"Por favor no voltees que me quiero quitar este traje" dijo Ken mientras se iba a cambiar detrás de un arbol.   
El chico se quitó el traje de goma y se sentó en la base de un arbol. "Ya puedes voltear" dijo mientras Miyako lo veía de nuevo.   
"Daisuke me pidió un favor.. y.. mira.. no es facil de decir pero.. " dijo Ken mientras trataba de buscar las palabras. 

"A Daisuke le gusta Tai.. ¿verdad?.. y lo ayudaste a que estuviera a solas con él" dijo Miyako.   
El chico de cabellos azules solo asintió y Miyako suspiró relajada. "Eres un tonto hiciste que me preocuparas mucho" dijo Miyako.   
"Lo bueno es que estas aqui.. pues tengo algo que decirte" dijo Ken. 

Miyako se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Y se sonrojo mientras esperaba que Ken le dijerá.. 

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí.   
Bajo la sombra de un gran arbol en el bosque cercano al parque de diversiones donde tk estuvo una temporada.   
Izzy tenía puesta la mano en la frente de Iori. El chico estaba muy preocupado por el pequeño niño. 

"Me siento mejor" dijo Iori mientras abria sus ojos y miraba a Izzy. "Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir anoche" dijo mientras se sentaba. 

El niño se dio cuenta también de que Izzy no había dormido mucho en la noche. Vestía la misma ropa que traía el dia de ayer y su mirada estaba muy cansada. 

"Iori.. tengo que decirte algo con respecto a lo de ayer" dijo Izzy.   
El niño prestó toda su atención a las palabras que le decía Izzy. 

"Iori.. yo te quiero.. mucho" dijo Izzy mientars el niño sentía sus esperanzas daban fruto.   
"Pero" dijo Izzy inseguro de continuar.   
(Que al menos.. seamos amigos) pensó el niño mientras sentía como el zumbido subía de intensidad.   
"Eres un niño.. y yo soy un adolescente.. no esta bien.." dijo el pelirrojo.   
Iori se empezó a sentir mal.   
"Yo soy mayor que tú.. muchos años.. y no creo que" dijo mientras seguía buscando las palabras. 

Iori estaba mirando el suelo tristemente.   
"Me agradas mucho iori.. pero aun eres muy joven.. te falta crecer y madurar.. yo.." Izzy cerró sus ojos y las siguientes palabras sintió como si le pesaran mucho. "Lo nuestro no puede ser" dijo finalmente. 

Iori casi sintió como las lagrimas lo traicionaban, pero no las quería dejar salir. El zumbido empezó subir de intensidad y sintió como todo se ponía negro. 

"Pero" dijo Izzy. 

(Pero.. un pero) pensó mientras sintió una leve esperanza.   
"Quiero que sepas" dijo con mas trabajo.   
"Sii si" dijo en voz baja el niño con impaciencia.   
"Que aunque eres un niño.. me agradas mucho.. tanto.. que no lo sé.. pero.." dijo Izzy mientras buscaba las palabras. 

Iori esperaba con impaciencia. 

"Creo.. que te daré una oportunidad.. pero no ahora.. en unos años.. en unos ocho o diez.." dijo Izzy con gran esfuerzo. "Pero solo entonces.. conformate con saber que si me necesitas.. estaré a tu lado.. como si fueras mi hermanito" dijo Izzy mientras sentía como las ultimas palabras le salían naturalmente. 

"Estaré contigo.. y si encuentras a otra persona.. me haré a un lado... pero quiero que sepas.. que te quiero mucho... tanto.. que no quiero que nadie te lastime.. significas mucho para mí.. y no quiero que sufras.. como yo he sufrido en el pasado.. quiero que sepas.. que si las cosas no salen bien.. siempre estaré a tu lado.. Te lo prometo" dijo Izzy mientras sentía como esas palabras le salía con facilidad mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Iori. 

Las lagrimas traicionaron a Iori. "Es mas de lo que había pedido" dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a Izzy. (El me quiere.. y si me quiere la mitad de lo que matt quiere a Tk.. con eso me conformo) pensó iori con lagrimas en sus ojos. 

Izzy acarició el cabello de Iori con su mano, mientras sentía su pequeña carita en su cuello. Iori se alejó un poco y le dijo. "Gracias" y Iori.. Lo beso.. en los labios.. 

Izzy abrió sus ojos como platos y el color se le subió inmediatamente.   
Iori retrocedió y dijo. "Gome nasai.. yo.." dijo Iori con angustia pensando que Izzy estaría molesto con el.. después de todo.. no eran pareja al menos.. no como iori hubiera querido.. 

Izzy recuperó la compostura. "No importa.. solamente quiero que seas feliz.. pero esto.. dejemoslo.. para unos años después" dijo Izzy. "Eres muy joven.. y faltan muchos años.. es posible que encuentres a alguien mas.." le dijo Izzy y le dio un beso en la frente. 

Iori abrazó con fuerza a Izzy.. queria asegurarse de que era real.. y no uno de sus sueños.. en donde Izzy aunque lo rechazaba le daba oportunidad de seguir a su lado. 

Izzy le regresó el abrazó y froto su espalda. "Te cuidaré Iori.. no te preocupes.. siempre estaré contigo.. hasta que encuentres a la persona que buscas.. y si no la encuentras.. te daré una oportunidad.. pero eso será dentro de unos años.. y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en esos años" dijo Izzy mientras le susurraba sus palabras en el oido. 

Iori se tranquilizó mientras Izzy lo abrazaba. (Que bien se siente.. como cuando mi papá me abrazaba.. y me decía que no tuviera miedo..) pensaba Iori y cerró sus ojos. 

Finalmente el niño se quedó dormido en brazos de su ser querido. Izzy oyó como Iori respiraba mas tranquilamente y como su cuerpo se estaba relajando. 

Una suave brisa subió por el bosque en que estaban los dos. Izzy cerró sus ojos al sentir el aire refrescante, se sentía muy bien. Y se quedó dormido con iori en los brazos. "Te cuidaré.. porque te quiero" dijo en voz baja.. pero Iori la oyó en sus sueños y se sintió muy feliz. Y abrazó con fuerza a Izzy. 

El aire lentamente silbaba alrededor de los chicos. Y ambos dormian tranquilamente. Izzy se durmió y en sus sueños.. soñaba con que encontraba alguien para Iori.. una persona que lo quería y lo cuidaría mucho.. Pero esa persona.. se parecía mucho a él. Su corazón no sabía que hacer.. 

Iori por su parte soñaba con la promesa de Izzy y que tal vez en el futuro.. esatría a su lado.   
En la caberna donde estaba Tai y Daisuke.   
Tai acariciaba el cabello de Daisuke que se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Después de lo que le había dicho Daisuke se había quedado dormido en su brazos. 

Miyako estaba en la supreficie con Ken. "Entonces todos saben lo de Daisuke" dijo Ken.   
Miyako asintió y luego agregó. "Y a Iori le gusta Izzy.. supuestamente esta esperando su respuesta" con un supiro.   
"Que cosas.. ¿verdad?.. pero me alegro que hayas venido.. quiero hablar contigo.. acerca de algo importante" dijo Ken mientras el mismo aire qe había soplado el bosque para Iori.. empezaba a soplar para Miyako.   


Continuará.. 

Next.   
Estaré contigo..   
  
  
  



	5. 

03 de Febrero 2003  
  
Cap. 5  
Estaré contigo  
  
Miyako estaba atenta a las palabras de Ken.  
"Miyako.. quiero decirte.. que te quiero mucho.. como amiga.. y que bueno.. yo quisiera" empezó a balbucer el Chico de pelo azul.  
  
"Un momento.. y ¿Daisuke?" dijo la niña de cabello purpura.  
  
"El en estos momento se le ha de estar declarando a Tai.. el quería que... es un poco difícil de explicar.. quería que Tai.. pensará que iban a morir para así poder decirle todo sin problemas" dijo Ken mientras la niña empezaba a comprender.  
  
"Daisuke quería que Tai.. pensará era el final de los dos.. y así decirle todo sin mayores problemas.. una vez que el se lo hubiera dicho.. ellos serían rescatados milagrosamente por Wormon y.. aunque después hubiera tenido que dar explicaciones . Tai hubiera comprendido que Daisuke había dicho eso pensado que estaba a punto de morir " se explicó el chico.  
  
"Pero creo que se ha de haber arrepentido en el ultimo momento.. le dije que si quería quedar tranquilo con su conciencia.. debía decírselo todo sin rodeos.. o de lo contrario podría odiarlo" dijo el chico del digimental de la amabilidad.  
  
"Pero me estoy desviando.. Miyako tu significas mucho para mí" dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Me alegro que hayas venido con ellos así poder decirte cuanto"  
  
Pero miyako lo vio a los ojos y el chico se perdió en esos ojos que lo miraban tan tiernamente. Y las palabras no hicieron falta para ellos. Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente y en calma.  
  
Lejos de allí.  
  
Izzy despertó.. sobresaltado.. al oír un pequeño sonido..  
Era la alarma de su reloj que anunciaba que eran las tres de la tarde.. La hora en que normalmente se reunían.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fue cuerpo cálido de Iori.. recargado en su pecho, al principio estaba confundido. El niño dormía abrazándolo muy fuerte. Izzy movió sus ojos mientras despertaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado en un lapso de 24 horas.  
  
"Iori" dijo suavemente mientras movía al pequeño niño. "Despierta" le dijo con suavidad.  
  
El niño se despertó y frotó sus ojos al ver a Izzy. Sonrió al ver que estaba en brazos de su onisama. "Se duerme muy rico en tus brazos" dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Izzy.   
  
"Ya es tarde.. tu mamá debe estar preocupada" dijo el niño del conocimiento.  
  
"Quisiera estar mas tiempo contigo.." dijo Iori con desgano. "Le dije que llegaría tarde.. pues tenía un asunto pendiente.. contigo" dijo el niño mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
Izzy se ruborizó un poco y después hizo que Iori bajará de su regazo. "Te apuesto que no has comido" dijo mientras cambiaba la conversación.  
  
Iori asintió mientras miraba al chico. Estaba muy contento con Izzy tanto que nada mas le importaba.  
  
Izzy checó su reloj. "En unos minutos se abrirá un portal.. lo dejé programado en mi casa para que se abra a las tres con cinco" le dijo al niño que tenía frente a él. El niño le devolvió un sonrisa.  
  
(Es tan raro que el sonría así) pensó Izzy al ver a su amiguito.   
El niño tomó su mano con sus pequeñas manitas mientras se acercaba a él. Iori abrazó el brazo de Izzy como cualquier niño abrazaría el brazo de su padre.  
  
(¿Habré hecho lo correcto?) pensaba Izzy al recordar lo que le había dicho con tanto esfuerzo. (Cuando le dije que lo nuestro no podía ser y que era mejor que no pensará en eso.. se me desmayo.) suspiro al recordar como el pequeño niño se había desvanecido antes de que reanudará la platica mucho después.  
  
(Cuando vi que se había desmayado me dolió mucho.. pensar que yo le había causado ese dolor) se dijo así mismo el niño del conocimiento.  
  
El joven miró al niño que sostenía su brazo. (No.. lo sé.. pero el verlo tan contento.. me hace sentir... no sé si podré mantener esa promesa..)  
  
A las tres con cinco minutos el portal se abrió y los dos regresaron al mundo real.  
  
Ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de Izzy.  
Iori le sonrió a su querido "Amigo" justo antes de que la computadora diera el anuncio de que había otras personas que usarían esas compuerta.  
  
Como resultado. Tai, Daisuke, Miyako y Ken terminaron encima de Izzy.  
  
"Esto ya se esta volviendo una costumbre" dijo Izzy al tener a tantas personas encima.  
  
La madre de Izzy abrió la puerta al oir el alboroto y vio a su hijo sepultado ante tantas personas.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo?" dijo al ver a su hijo debajo de todos ellos.  
  
Los chicos se quitaron de encima de Izzy se disculparon y se fueron por la puerta con mucha prisa. Aunque la palabra adecuada sería que escaparon muy rápido.  
  
"Iori.. no quisieras quedarte a comer" dijo la madre de Izzy al ver al chico. Por alguna razón ella sabía que ninguno de los dos había comido.  
  
"Muchas gracias" dijo el pequeño Iori.  
  
Después de un merienda que trascurrió sin muchos problemas obviamente evitando cualquier platica acerca de que por habían ido al digimundo o el día de ayer.  
  
Izzy recordó algo chistoso mientras Iori tomaba un vaso de jugo. Recordó como Tentomon estaba persiguiendo a armadillomon.  
  
"Hiciste que m preocupara como Izzy.. solo para decirme que fue una broma" dijo Tentomon mientras volando lanzando supertruenos al armadillo.  
"Ayy cuidado.. ¿No puedes perdonar una pequeña broma?" dijo el armadillo.  
"No" dijo Tentomon. "Hiciste que no durmiera en la noche" le dijo mientras los dos seguían corriendo. Ambos habían dejado de correr y pelear cuando Iori despertó y lo oyeron todo.  
  
Aquello resultó muy divertido Izzy miró la hora que era.  
  
"Te acompañó a tu casa" dijo Izzy a ver iban a dar las cinco.  
"Gracias.. superior" dijo Iori tímidamente.   
La mamá de Izzy le habló en la cocina mientras Izzy llevaba los platos.  
"Oí que te dijo superior.. así que vas a convertir en su onisama" Dijo la señora Izumi. "Eso es una gran responsabilidad Izzy.." dijo mientras miraba a su hijo.  
  
"Mas de lo que piensas" Dijo Izzy mientras su madre parpadeaba un poco. "Bueno lo voy a llevar a su casa.. es algo tarde y no quiero que le fuera pasar algo" dijo mientras se despedía de su mama.  
  
"Cuídate" le dijo mientras salían de casa. Izzy tomo la mochila de Iori y se la echó al hombro. Ambos chicos iban caminando por la cale platicando animadamente  
  
Mientras tanto en el café K2R.  
  
Tk, Kari, Matt y Sora escuchaban a Miyako  
  
"Y dices que se te declaró en el digimundo" dijo Sora mientras veía a la niña.  
"Si... ambos nos vimos a los ojos y allí supimos lo que el otro siente por el otro" dijo con la mirada perdida. "Ahh fue el momento mas romántico de mi vida" dijo la niña.  
  
"Así que te fue bien" le dijo mimi que acaba de llegar y la miraba. "Pareces el gato que se comió al canario" dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
La niña de cabellos púrpura volvió a contarlo todo incluso con mas detalles.  
  
"¿Y donde quedaron Daisuke y Tai?" dijo Sora al recordarlos.  
"Los dejamos en una cancha de futbol.. iban a jugar un rato" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Me pregunto como le habrá ido a Iori" dijo tk un poco preocupado.  
  
"Creo que muy bien" dijo Kari tranquilamente.  
"¿Como lo sabes?" dijo Mimi intrigada.  
  
Kari solo señalo para el exterior y vieron pasar a los dos chicos en cuestión.  
Iori se veía muy diferente a como era antes.. mucho mas feliz.. casi radiante.  
  
"Creo que le fue bastante bien" dijo Matt.  
Todos guardaron silencio cuando ellos pasaron junto al restaurante.. Izzy escuchaba atento todo lo que le decía Iori.  
  
"Ahh pobre Izzy" dijo tk mientras suspiraba. "Todo debe ser muy difícil para él" dijo Tk.  
  
"Ehh ¿a que te refieres?" dijo Mimi la cual se veía muy molesta.  
"Pasó lo que pensé que iba a pasar.. le dijo que si.. pensó demasiado las cosas y por eso se le salieron de control" dijo el chico de la esperanza.  
  
"Crees.. que.." n pudo continuar Mimi.  
"Aja" dijo Tk.  
Varias de los presentes suspiraron.  
  
Tk hizo un comentario que a nadie le agrado. "¿Cuantos han caído por Izzy?" dijo el niño.  
  
Matt escupió su refresco ante su hermano.  
"No necesitabas exagerar.. hermano" dijo el chico de la esperanza.  
"Veo que todos con excepciòn de mi hermano se han puesto rojos" dijo Tk mientras veía a todos.  
"Y eso no te excluye a ti" dijo Matt.  
  
"La verdad.. es que si las cosas no hubieran resultado contigo matt.. izzy era mi segunda opción" dijo sora.  
"Yo quería recuperarlo.. después del fiasco que tuve con Michael.. soy una tonta.. nunca debí haberlo presentado con Wallace" dijo mimi.  
  
"Eso no lo sabíamos.. cuenta que pasó" dijo sora.  
"Bueno pues.. el chico por el cambié a izzy.. resultó.. que le gustó a wallace.. y pues.. me lo quitó" dijo Mimi casi resignación. "Creí que podía.. tener una oportunidad con izzy. y ahora resulta que Iori me quitó a izzy" dijo muy molesta.  
  
"Y yo también.. creía que cuando terminará lo del digimundo.. seríamos novios" dijo Kari tímidamente a Tk.  
  
"Pues yo también me uno al club" dijo tk mientras su hermano se ahogaba con el refresco.  
  
Kari se le quedó mirando. "Tienes buen gusto.. pero yo no lo hubiera dejado ir tan fácil" dijo Kari.  
  
"En resumen.. somos muchos los que queríamos a Izzy" dijo tk mientras casi todos suspiraron.  
"es verdad.. yo esperaba que si lo de Ken no funcionaba.. me quedaba Izzy de consuelo" dijo miyako.  
  
"Es tan compresivo" dijo tk mientras lanzaba un vaso al bote basura. "No es como tú. hermano"  
"Tan amable" dijo Kari suspirando.  
"Tan tierno" dijo Mimi con nostalgia.  
"Abrazable" dijo Miyako.  
"¿Desde cuando estamos suspirando por un chico?" dijo Sora.  
  
"tres años" dijo Tk  
"Desde que lo conocí" dijo Kari.  
"Desde el digimundo" dijo mimi.  
"Dos años" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Chicos.. esta conversación deja mucho que desear" dijo Matt muy incomodo.  
  
"Es cierto" dijo Tk. "Nunca pensé que les diría que Izzy me gustaba" dijo Tk un poco ruborizado.  
  
"Que bueno.. porque le hubiera roto la cara" dijo Matt muy molesto.  
"Y yo te hubiera echado el carro de papá encima.. hermano" dijo tk un poco molesto.  
"Sin decir que yo te hubiera mandado al hospital" dijeron los demás.  
  
Matt se quedó callado el resto de la tarde.  
  
Continuará.  
Next  
No quiero mentirle.. Pero..   



	6. 

No quiero mentirle.. Pero..   
By Ryu kun  
  
"Aahhh Iori" grito Izzy cuando despertó de un sueño agitado. El sueño había sido tan real que Izzy estaba pálido como un fantasma.  
  
"Maldición.. es la tercera vez que sueño con él" dijo izzy mientras se levantaba.. era muy temprano para ir a la escuela. De todas maneras se levanto y decidió tomar una ducha para despertarse.  
  
Izzy Terminó de bañarse cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las siete.  
El chico estaba muy cansado.. la ultima noche había tenido tres pesadillas. Y en todas ellas aparecía Iori. Terminó de arreglarse y ponerse el uniforme escolar.  
  
"Ahh maldición" pensó el chico mientras salía hacia la cocina y se preparaba un plato de cereal.  
  
"¿Pasa algo Izzy?" dijo su mamá que se había levantado para preparar el desayuno. "Has estado actuando muy extraño.. izzy desde el día de antier.. y ayer no fuiste a la escuela, ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó.  
  
Izzy quiso hablar en ese momento.   
(Noo.. no me siento bien.. ayer un niño se me declaro.. y para no herir sus sentimiento.. le dije que sí.. lo aceptaba pero dentro de unos años.. y la noche pasada he tenido pesadillas con él.. soñe.. que Joe lo estaba besando.. después soñé que Joe lo estaba manoseando y por ultimo soñé que el se estaba quitando la ropa frente a mi..) pensó Izzy con su acostumbrada velocidad.  
  
(Si.. claro.. puedo decirle eso.. y que mi mamá hable con su madre.. si claro.. brillante Izzy.. vas a causarle mas problemas de los que ya tiene Iori.. y no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa..) pensó el chico del conocimiento.  
  
"No.. lo que pasa es.. me siento triste.. dentro de un mes es el día en que murió el papá de Iori.. y me recordó a.. mis padres.. que murieron en las mismas fechas" dijo Izzy parte cierto y parte mentira.  
  
"¿De verdad?.. pobrecito" dijo la mama de Izzy. "Es bueno que seas tan compresivo con él.. hijo" le dijo mientras le sonreía.  
"Si... mamá el padre de Iori había muerto hace unos dos años.. y eso debió haber sido devastador para él" dijo al recordar como le dolió saber que la tumba de que iban a visitar todos los años era la de sus padres.  
  
El resto del desayuno fue muy callado para la familia.  
  
"Bueno mamá me voy al colegio.. necesito.. pensar en algo" dijo Izzy mientras recogía su mochila y salía de su casa un poco deprimido.  
  
Izzy iba caminado por la calle muy deprimido. (Cuando se me desmayó... "Lo siento Iori lo nuestro no puede ser.. me siento muy halagado.. pero no quiero sostener una relación tan afectiva contigo") recordó Izzy las palabras que le había dicho al niño cuando este se había desmayado.  
  
"Creí que podría decirle que no.." se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras caminaba por el parque que estaba entre la escuela y su casa. "Debí haber tenido mas valor para decírselo.. y en cambio.. dije una mentira.. como si fuera una solución"  
  
Vio una banca vacía y se sentó allí a pensar, Izzy pasó sus manos por su rostro mientras pensaba.  
"Pero cuando vi su mirada triste.. me sentí muy mal.. tanto.. que casi se me rompió el corazón... no merece sufrir así" dijo en voz baja mientras las horas pasaban lentamente.  
  
Izzy no se movió de allí mientras seguía pensando. Izzy miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. "Las diez de la mañana.. y yo sin ir a clases todavía" se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
"Iori.. debe ser muy difícil para el no tener guía.. parece tan seguro de si mismo.. pero no tiene.. padre.. si Otosan.. muriera.. yo me sentiría muy triste" pensó el adolescente.  
  
Mientras tanto en la escuela.  
"¿No han visto a Izzy?" dijo Tai.  
"No.. no lo he visto desde ayer" dijo Matt.  
"¿Y no ha venido el día de hoy tampoco'" pregunto sora muy preocupada.  
"¿Será cierto eso que dijo tk?" dijo matt un poco preocupado por eso.  
  
"Que.. ¿El hecho de que Izzy le gustaba a tu hermano?" dijo miyako que iba llegando con Ken a su lado. Matt se quedó muy callado.. pero su mirada lo decía todo.. hubiera matado si ese comentario fuera verdad.  
  
"Se supone que el no debe de estar aquí" dijo el chico rubio con un gruñido.  
"O sea que ¿Todavía no lo sabes?" dijo Tk que iba llegando en ese momento. "Ken se acaba de cambiar de escuela" dijo el chico de la esperanza mientras se sentaba en junto con Kari.  
  
"Todos nosotros estaremos juntos en la escuela" dijo Daisuke muy contento.  
  
"Cambiando el tema.. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto a Izzy?..VERDAD" dijo Miyako mientras veía que casi todos estaban presentes menos Iori e Izzy.  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza. Y la gran mayoría suspiró.  
"Es raro no verlo aquí.. generalmente es el primero en llegar y el primero en irse antes de que empiecen las clases" dijo Tai mientras lo demás lo veían.  
  
Matt solo lanzó un bufido. "Otro que cae... por él" dijo con amargura en su voz. "¿Qué acaso este es el club de admiradores de Izzy Izumi o que?" y el chico cruzó sus brazos.  
  
"Solo estas celoso.. hermano" dijo Tk con una sonrisa en su cara.  
"Si celoso de que Izzy sea mas popular que tú.. la gran estrella del Rock and Roll" dijo Sora mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.  
  
"Bueno el problema persiste con Izzy.. creo que dijo algo que no puede cumplir.. de lo contrarió ya estaría aquí" dijo Tk un poco preocupado.  
  
"¿Y como sabes tanto acerca de Izzy?" le preguntó Daisuke.  
"Es mi amigo" dijo tk a la defensiva.  
"Yo diría que son algo mas que amigos" dijo Daisuke muy divertido.  
"Celoso.. de que solo me fijo en lo mejor" dijo Tk mientras miraba a Daisuke. "En cambio tu solo recoges lo que otros desechan" dijo Tk en tono despreciativo.  
  
"Chicos ya basta o vamos a creer.. que ustedes dos tiene un relación romántica" dijo Sora ante las miradas acusatorias de Tai y Matt.   
  
"Oye si eso fuera cierto.. Daisuke para estos momento estaría en el fondo del mar" dijo la niña de la luz con la mayor confianza del mundo. "Yo me hubiera encargado de eso"  
  
"Supongo que ya sabemos lo que le dijo.. Iori se lo ha de haber creído todo.." dijo daisuke sin el menor tacto.  
  
"Como eres de cruel con el pobre niño.. solo porque el si tuvo el valor que no tuviste" dijo Kari, muy molesta con el chico.  
"De él sacaste la iniciativa de declarártele a Tai" dijo Tk muy molesto mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
  
"Izzy debe estar pensado las mentiras que le dirá a Iori en estos momentos.." dijo Daisuke. "Ese tonto.. como va pensar que Izzy se iba a fijar en él.. Izzy no tienen tendencias Yaoi.. ni nunca las tendrá"  
  
"No seas estupido.. y mejor mantén la boca cerrada.. así pareces inteligente" dijo Ken al ver a Daisuke seguir con eso.  
  
"¿Porque? Es la verdad Izzy le mintió a Iori.. el nunca lo querrá.. solo le ha de tener lastima.. Izzy es la única persona que no piensa en los demás como nosotros.. el se preocupa.. y ese es su mayor defecto.. no querer lastimar a las personas.. a pesar de todo lo único que sentirá es lastima por el niño.." dijo Daisuke.  
  
Pero sin que nadie lo supiera Iori había oído casi toda la conversación, el niño casi iba entrando a donde estaban ellos. Su charola con sus alimento se había caído al piso. "Me mintió.." dijo en voz baja mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Iori abandonó el comedor antes de que alguien volteará verlo.  
  
"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" dijo Tk y se llevó su mano al pecho. Se levantó y vio la charola en el piso y después le dio un fuerte golpe a Daisuke en la cabeza.   
  
"Bien hecho.. idiota" le dijo mientras salía a buscar a la persona que había tirado esa charola. Pues sabía quien había sido.  
  
Kari lo siguió junto con los demás. "¿Qué pasa Tk?" dijo Kari mientras el chico llegó a un corredor y miró hacia los lados.  
  
"Creo que Iori nos oyó" dijo Tk mientras sentía una angustia. "El lazo que compartimos.. todavía lo siento.. el nos oyó" dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados. "Me duele.. el pecho.. el corazón" dijo Tk.  
  
Izzy estaba en el parque cuando una figura se le acercó.  
"Sabía que estarías aquí" dijo Joe con algunas vendas alrededor de su brazo y en su cabeza.  
Izzy le dirigió una mirada que a cualquiera hubiera hecho estremecer. Y joe no era exactamente valiente.  
  
"Izzy.. quiero que sepas.. que yo.." dijo tartamudenado.  
Izzy se levantó muy enojado. Cualquiera hubiera deseado estar frente a frente con un hambriento tigre siberiano.. sin embargo Joe no podía irse.. debía aclarar todo de una vez..  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Izzy con una absoluta falta de amabilidad en su voz.  
  
"Izzy.. yo siempre.. he sabido lo de Iori.. y " dijo con mucho trabajo en su voz.. lagrimas recorrían su mejillas.  
  
"¿Así que lo admites?.. le estuviste llenando la mente de iori con cosas.." dijo izzy muy molesto. "Lo pervertiste.. eres un maldito" dijo Izzy mientras lo tomó por las solapas de su camisa y lo sacudía con fuerza.  
  
Joe estaba asustado.. nunca en toda su vida o en el tiempo en que había conocido a Izzy lo había visto con tanta rabia. (Cuando alguien choca con el asunto mas importante del dragon.. este se enfurece) pensó Joe en esa vieja leyenda de los dragones. Su mirada se entristeció. (Quiere a Iori.. lo quiere mucho.. mas de lo que el sabe)  
  
"Izzy.. Siempre le has gustado a Iori.. yo traté de hacerle.. ver las cosas.. que el es un niño.. pero" dijo tratando de que la ira de Izzy bajará.  
  
Izzy lo sacudió con fuerza. "Iori estuvo mucho tiempo contigo.. nunca debí haberlo dejado a tu lado" dijo muy enojado.  
  
Joe se atrevió a ver a los ojos a Izzy. Y le sorprendió ver lagrimas en el. "Confié en ti.. que tu le ayudarías.. que sería como su onisama.. que lo harías muy bien.." dijo mientras lo soltaba y se derrumba en el suelo. "Nunca debía haberlo dejado en tus garras"  
  
"Izzy quiero que sepas siempre te he querido.. pero sé que lo nuestro es imposible.. y que.. yo.." pero Joe no podía terminar la frase. Y decidió que las acciones valían mas que las palabras. Izzy no podría odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo odiaba. Además si no lo hacía en este momento.. nunca mas podría hacerlo.  
  
Joe tomó la barbilla de Izzy sin mas.. lo besó. Izzy abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban y apartó bruscamente a Joe.  
  
"¿Qué te has creído?" le dijo con mucho enojo en su voz. "Yo no tengo esas tendencias.. tuyas.. nunca las tendré.. y nunca me fijaría en otro.. otro" Izzy no podía terminar la frase, iori estaba casi frente a él.  
  
"Era verdad.. me mentiste.. nunca me querrás" dijo con lagrimas contenidas. "Quería creer en que me decías.. la verdad" dijo mientras se fue de allí corriendo.. y llorando.  
  
"Iori espera" dijo Izzy mientras iba tras él.  
  
Iori sin saberlo cruzó imprudentemente la calle. El sonido de un trailer que se acercaba lo hizo detenerse. El niño abrió sus ojos aterrorizado.  
  
"Iori"  
En ese momento sintió como los brazos de alguien que lo alzaban y como alguien corría para ponerlo a salvo.  
  
"Izzy. Cuidado" se oyó la voz de Joe mientras Iori tenía cerrado sus ojos. Sintió un golpe y de pronto fue como si volarán por los aires.  
  
"Izzy.. nooo." Se oyó la voz de Joe muy cercana.  
  
Iori abrió sus ojos pero no pudo ver mucho la camisa de Izzy le impedía ver mas. Y un golpe sordo como si hubieran caído desde muy alto le dejó casi inconsciente. Un dolor fuerte en su brazo le indicó que lo tenía fracturado. A pesar de todo Izzy no lo había soltado para nada.. y a pesar de que no se movía.  
  
Y después solo oscuridad pudo apreciar y el sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia taladraba sus oídos.  
  
Sobra decir que continuará.  
  
Comentarios.  
Muy dramático el fin del capitulo.. Bueno como siempre esta dedicado a mi querida J.A.E. Fan del Yaoi. Oye siento lo que le hice a Izzy.. no te enojes conmigo por fa.  
  



	7. 

¿Besado Otra vez?  
By ryu-kun  
  
Izzy se sentía muy mal. La cabeza le daba vueltas y mas que nada sentía una incomodidad en el pecho.  
Como si alguien tuviera su mano allí.  
Izzy sintió algo tibio en su labios.. como si fuera..   
¿Un beso?  
  
Izzy abrió sus ojos y vio como Joe lo estaba besando.. y como la mano de Joe estaba.. dentro de su camisa. Izzy trató de apartar a Joe de su lado.. con toda su fuerza. pero estaba muy débil. y un dolor en pecho le indicó que estaba muy mal. A pesar de todo dijo.. "Aléjate de mí.. no me toques.. Iori... ¿En donde estas?" dijo antes de que la oscuridad lo invadiera todo.  
  
Todo estaba muy oscuro.. oía voces de vez en cuando.. apenas audibles.. y casi no podía entender lo que decían.  
  
Abrió sus ojos y la luz le hizo cerrarlos apenas oía.  
"Izzy que bueno estas despierto" oyó una voz que reconoció muy bien.  
"¿Tk?" dijo mientras trataba de mirar al niño rubio.  
  
El chico le dio un sonrisa y suspiro.  
"Los doctores creían que ya nunca ibas a despertar" dijo el niño. "pero sabía que lo harías.. que solo estabas muy cansado" dijo el niño de la esperanza.  
  
(Un hospital.. debe ser uno) pensó mientras veía al niño rubio. "Nunca cambies Tk.. me agrada mucho saber que hay alguien que siempre espera a los demás... y ¿Porque sostienes mi mano?" dijo Izzy al notar que Tk lo sostenía de la mano.  
  
"Ohh quería ver si funcionaba" dijo tk mientras de la mano de Izzy retiraba un objeto de la mano de Izzy.  
  
Izzy vió el objeto. "Un digybite" dijo el niño del conocimiento al verlo mas de cerca.   
"Si.. es el mío.. quería ver si podía hacer que funcionará.. ya sabes.. como cuando Kari curo a Wargreymon" dijo el niño un poco apenado. "Y lo que me da gusto es que funcionó" dijo tk muy contento.  
  
"Y ¿Kari?" dijo Izzy al ver extrañamente que Tk estaba solo con él.  
  
"Ohh esta en su casa.. hoy me tocaba estar aquí contigo.." dijo Tk mientras miraba a Izzy.  
  
"¿Como de que te tocaba el día de hoy?.. pues ¿Que día es hoy?" preguntó Izzy mientras sentí su cabeza a punto de estallar.   
  
"Tranquilo Izzy te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.. no trates de levantarte" dijo tk mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Izzy.  
  
"¿Golpe?.. un momento.. Iori.. ¿donde esta?" preguntó mientras trataba de ver a su alrededor.  
  
"Tranquilo.. no le pasó nada solo fue una fractura ligera en su brazo.. lo dieron de alta un día después" dijo Tk mientras trataba de calmarlo.   
  
"Habla cada hora desde el día del accidente para ver como estas" dijo tk con calma.  
  
"¿Desde el Día del accidente?.. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Tk?" le volvió a preguntar.  
  
Tk suspiró. "Dos semanas Izzy estuviste inconsciente dos semanas" dijo a su amigo mientras miraba su reacción.  
  
"Debió haber sido un golpe muy fuerte" dijo al sentir vendas en su cabeza.   
"Si.. nosotros lo vimos casi todo.." dijo tk. "Cuando te trajeron aquí.. estuvimos haciendo guardia durante dos semanas. algunos nos quedábamos a dormir aquí.. esperando el momento.. en que despertarás" dijo Tk y empezó a checar su reloj.   
  
Tk se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono. Izzy lo miró extrañado al chico.  
  
El teléfono sonó en un instante y Tk lo contesto inmediatamente. "Ya despertó Iori.. pregunta por ti.. ten cuidado cuando cruces la calle"  
Tk sonrió al oír como único sonido un click en el telefono.   
  
"Joe.." dijo tk sin saber como decirlo.  
"No me hables de él" dijo Izzy mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.  
  
Izzy se sentía mal.. Joe lo había besado.. y le había hecho algo mas.. no quería admitirlo. (Puedo soportar lo de Iori.. pero lo de Joe) pensó Izzy.  
  
"Izzy.. Joe te salvó la vida.. te dio R.C.P. cuando nadie mas en los alrededores sabía como hacerla.. te salvó la vida.. yo lo ví.." dijo Tk mientras taraba de mirar a Izzy.   
  
Le sorprendido ver lagrimas en sus ojos. "No te tocó.. si es lo que estás pensando.. yo estuve a su lado y todos los demás también" dijo mientras miraba a su amigo. "nunca lo hubiera dejado que te hiciera algo" dijo en un tono de voz tranquilizador.  
  
"¿como sabes lo que estoy pensando?" le preguntó mientras lo miraba.  
  
"Izzy.. para poder hacer que Angelmon ankylomon se trasformaran en Shakuomon iori y yo necesitamos tener los mismos sentimientos y tu no eres muy diferente a él" dijo tk mientras lo miraba con calma.  
  
"Ay.. no.. tk.. no me digas que tu también.." dijo Izzy casi con un sollozo.  
  
"Para decirte la verdad.. es que casi todo el grupo te ha considerado como segunda opción.. en caso de que sus relaciones.. ehh fallaran.." dijo tk un poco rojo. "Y yo también.. solo que como ves Kari y yo estamos muy felices juntos.. y creo que nos vamos a casar.. dentro de unos años.. claro" dijo tk mas rojo todavía.  
  
"Pero la verdad es que todos te tenemos un cariño muy especial.. eres tan amable.. tan compresivo.. y creo que mejor no sigo.. es demasiado para mi" dijo mientras empezaba a sudar. "Mi hermano y daisuke son lo unico que no te han tomado en consideración" dijo el niño.  
  
...... Izzy guardo silencio unos minutos.  
  
"Además.. de que Joe.. nunca le hizo nada a Iori.. el ya sentía su.. eh.. amor por ti.. desde hace dos años.. y en ese entonces no conocía a Joe.." dijo tk mientras esperaba arreglar las cosas.  
  
"Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que joe y Tai.. bueno eran pareja.. y les empezó a hacer muchas preguntas.. bueno el simplemente trató de hacer que él.. no siguiera con eso.. pues es muy joven... y trató de alejarlo de ti.. Joe te quiere.. pero sabe que no eres para él.." dijo tk mientras miraba a su amigo.  
  
Izzy siguió callado unos minutos mientras Tk lo miraba nervioso. "Joe prefirió sufrir en silencio.. porque le gustabas.. pero sabía que no le corresponderías.. y como tai.. acaba de descubrir que Matt no le correspondería.. bueno trataron de olvidar mutuamente cada uno.. Joe trató de olvidarte y Tai trató de olvidar a Matt... fue cuando iori los descubrió.. Bueno creo que te estoy confundiendo" dijo muy apenado.  
  
"No.. tk.. nunca me has confundido.. a decir verdad.. me gustabas.. pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.. pero fue porque en ese tiempo.. yo no tenía esperanzas.. y tu tienes mucha esperanza." dijo Izzy mientras le decía eso a Tk.  
  
"Maldita medicina.. ¿Que me dieron?, ¿pentotal sodico.. el suero de la verdad?" dijo Izzy un poco turbado.  
  
Tk solo sonrió cuando Iori entró apresuradamente por a puerta.  
"Los dejo solos para que puedan platicar.. no dejare entrar a nadie.. Patamon y yo nos encargaremos" dijo tk mientras sacaba a Patamon de la habitación.  
  
Izzy se quedó perplejo.. no había visto a patamon en el cuarto.  
  
Iori estaba en a un lado de su cama y lo miraba tímidamente. El cabestrillo donde su brazo fracturado estaba acomodado resaltaba en su uniforme escolar. Iori tenía la cabeza agachada.. estaba muy avergonzado.  
  
"Izzy.. te libero de tu promesa" le dijo tristemente mientras tenía cerradas su manitas. "No quiero causarte mas problemas" dijo en voz apenas audible.  
  
Iori estuvo sollozando en silencio unos minutos. Antes de que Izzy se levantara con gran esfuerzo y se sentará en la cama.  
  
Izzy levantó la barbilla de iori y lo miro a los ojos. "No.. no fue tu culpa.. y me importas mucho.. mas de lo que tu crees" le dijo e Izzy cerro sus ojos. estaba sudando y muy rojo le tomó mucho valor pero..  
  
Lo hizo.. besó tiernamente a Iori y en los labios.  
  
Y ahora fue el turno de Iori de abrir sus ojos a todo lo que daban.  
  
Izzy perdió fuerzas y el conocimiento en brazos de iori.  
El pobre niño hizo un milagro en regresar a Izzy a la cama.  
  
Segundos después Tk entró al cuarto o mas bien lo empujaron adentro del cuarto. Los demás niños elegidos.  
  
"¿como estas?" dijeron todos pero su sonrisa se esfumo al verlo dormido otra vez.  
  
Iori se fue de allí en silencio y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parecía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue.  
  
"¡¿De que no perdimos?!" preguntaron todos a Tk el cual solo encogió sus hombros fingiendo ignorancia.  
  
Iori salió del hospital y de alguna manera que no supo como regresó a su casa. Fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama.   
  
Se llevó los dedos a los labios. Y cerro sus ojos.  
"Me quiere.. mas de lo que el mismo quiere admitir" dijo en voz baja y con lagrimas.  
"Tk tenía razón.. todo estará bien.. no me dejará.." dijo mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y cerraba sus ojos.   
Iori durmió tranquilamente por primera vez desde hacia dos semanas.  
Finalmente en paz.  
  
comentarios.  
Ignoro si este será el final.. por el momento ten clama mi querida J.A.E.  
Tal vez lo continue.  
  
  



	8. 

Como estuvo el accidente.  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Izzy abrió sus ojos y vio a Tk frente a él.  
"Auuu me duele las costillas" dijo izzy mientras trataba de incorporarse.  
  
"¿Y que esperabas?.. después del abrazo que te dio tu madre el día de ayer" dijo Tk mientras recordaba cuando despertó la segunda vez.  
"Izzy" dijo su mamá y ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Algo no muy recomendable cuando tienes rotas varias costillas.  
  
"Tk.. ¿que me hiciste el día de ayer?.." dijo izzy mientras recordaba algunas cosas.  
"Bueno ya te dije.. te di algo de mi energía.. y bueno.. creo que se me pasó la mano y este.. yo.. bueno" dijo tk un poco nervioso.  
"¿Que pasó?" dijo Izzy mientras empezaba a molestarse.   
  
"Bueno se te pegó un poco mi personalidad... y bueno pasó que bueno.. creo ya lo sabes.. no me gusta ver a las personas tristes" el chico de la esperanza estaba muy nervioso.  
  
"Es la ultima que me das energía cuando Iori este triste" dijo Izzy al recordar que lo había besado. "Recordó que cada fibra de su ser le decía que era incorrecto.. el verlo llorar en silencio.. verlo tan infeliz.. fue algo que no pudo soportar... y a pesar de su renuencia a hacerlo.. lo besó..   
  
"Izzy" le preguntó tk al verlo ido en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Crei que había sacado a iori del peligro de ser atropellado" dijo Izzy.  
  
"Ahh eso.. bueno a pesar de que yo lo vi todo, no lo puedo creer.. Tai y daisuke quieren que entres al equipo de futbol.. no habían visto moverse a nadie tan rápido" dijo tk mientras sacaba un recorte de periodico.  
  
Izzy leyó el encabezado.  
  
CHICOS DE PRIMARIA Y SECUNDARIA TUVIERON UN ACCIDENTE AL PISAR UNA ALCANTARILLA EN MAL ESTADO.  
  
Izzy Izumi y iori Hida cayeron al interior del pozo de recolección de agua cuando la reja cedió bajo su peso, cuando la pisaron ambos cayeron el concreto siendo Izzy Izumi el que recibió todo el impacto al proteger a Iori son su cuerpo.  
Iori Hida sufrió fractura del brazo izquierdo E Izzy Izumi sufrió un tramautismo craneo enfecalico que lo ha puesto al borde de la vida y la muerte.  
  
Es que acaso el gobierno de la ciudad no ha reparado las alcantarillas después del ultimo temblor.. anteriormente un estudiante de preparatoria de nombre Joe había caído en mismo lugar sufriendo escoriaciones leves.  
Sin embargo es notable la falta de..  
  
"Así que pisé una reja en mal estado y caímos al interior del drenaje" dijo Izzy.  
  
"Fue una caída de tres metros" dijo Tk. "Estas vivo de milagro" dijo tk.  
  
"Sería algo gracioso si no fuera tan doloroso" dijo Izzy mientras dejaba de reir al notar el dolor en sus costillas.  
  
"El medico dijo que tus costillas ya habían sufrido varios golpes y contusiones severos" dijo Tk mientras lo miraba sin saber que pensar.  
  
"De tantas veces que me cayeron encima ustedes y sus digimons" dijo Izzy mientras Tk se sonrojaba y miraba nerviosamente para otro lado.  
Izzy miró alrededor de la habitación y miró a un tipo con gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha.  
  
"¿Quién es el?" preguntó Izzy.  
"Angelmon disfrazado.. estaba vez no van a pasar sobre mí" dijo tk mientras la puerta se abría y entraba Joe.  
  
"Bueno como de costumbre los dejo solos" dijo Tk mientras Angelmon disfrazado lo seguía.  
  
"Izzy tenemos que hablar" dijo Joe mientras entraba timidamente  
Joe se quedó en silencio unos minutos.  
  
"no.. no puedo" dijo y abrió la puerta para salir.  
Tk estaba allí.. con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy enojada.  
"Entra.. y no sales de aquí hasta que arregles todos tus asuntos con Izzy" dijo el portador de la esperanza mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Izzy habló al ver que Joe estaba muy callado.  
"Quiero pedirte perdón.. por haberte golpeado" dijo Izzy con trabajo.  
"No te preocupes" dijo Joe casi en silencio.  
"Creí que estabas pervirtiendo a Iori.. y no lo aguanté" dijo Izzy muy apenado.  
Joe se sentó con cuidado en la silla.  
"¿Que te pasa?" dijo Izzy al verlo sentarse con gran dolor.  
"Me lastime la espalda.. después de que te dio Rcp... la acantarilla me cayó en la espalda.. y me lastimó.. apenas ayer salí del hospital" dijo joe.  
"¿Estuviste aqui? Todo este tiempo.." dijo Izzy.  
  
Joe asintió y señalo una cama al lado. "Estuve allí en recuperación. iori estaba aquí antes.. cuando se lastimó.. el brazo pasó la noche aquí.." dijo Joe mientras trataba de controlarse.  
  
"Sufrió mucho esa noche al verte.. allí sin despertar.. al igual que yo.." dijo muy levemente.  
  
"Siempre pensé que iori estaría muy bien contigo.. pero después de que supe que tai y tu.. bueno.. me entraron las dudas y cuando iori.. bueno no supe que pensar.." dijo el chico del conocimiento.  
  
"Bueno supuse que así lo verías.. después de que te fuiste.. caminé sin rumbo.. y bueno.. me caí en una alcantarilla" dijo Joe un poco avergonzado.  
  
"Eso explica porque estabas tan mal cuando te vi" dijo Izzy mientras trataba de acomodarse para quedar sentado.  
  
"ohh.. espera.. permiteme" dijo Joe mientras buscaba el control remoto de la cama. "La ajustaré para que estés cómodo" dijo Joe.  
  
Izzy suspiro cuando joe no hizo una de sus acostumbradas malas rachas de suerte.  
"¿Sabías que lo nuestro no podía ser?" dijo Izzy mientras miraba a Joe.  
  
"Si" dijo joe. "Desde antes del digimundo.. me gustaste.. quería estar contigo.. y cuando fuimos convocados.. no buscaba a mimi.. en realidad te buscaba a ti.." terminó Joe.  
  
"Mira Joe.. déjame decirte que yo no tengo tendencias yaoi.. o creo que no las tengo.. y en cuanto a Iori.. pues no estoy seguro.." dijo Izzy  
  
"Lo quieres mas de quieres admitir" dijo joe en voz baja.  
"¿Dijiste algo Joe?" preguntó Izzy.  
"No" dijo muy triste al comprender que alguien ocupaba la mente de Izzy. (Vencido.. por un niño.. vencido sin luchar siquiera) pensó muy triste. (Lo que mas me duele.. es que a pesar de lo que diga Izzy.. se que en el fondo lo quiere mucho.. lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa por el)  
  
Joe se sintió un poco triste.. pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por Iori.. y por que Izzy estaba mejor.  
  
Joe no le había dicho nada a nadie.. pero las ultimas dos semanas de su vida fueron un infierno. Ver a Izzy inmóvil.. casi inerte.. era algo que hubiera podido soportar mas tiempo.. a pesar de que el dia de ayer se le rompió el corazón.. al ver a Izzy besar a Iori.  
  
"Tal vez encuentres a una persona especial.. joe" dijo Izzy en voz audible pero baja. "Alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos.. yo nunca podría" dijo Izzy tranquilamente.  
  
Unos toquidos a la puerta llamaron al atención de los dos y al abrir la puerta.   
Entraron la mamá de Izzy junto con el abuelo y la mamá de Iori. Afuera se podía oír una pequeña conmoción.  
  
"Tk deja que Angelmon nos deje pasar" se oyó la voz de Tai.  
"Solo una persona a la vez" se oyó la voz de Shuu. el hermano de Joe que trataba de poner orden a los niños elegidos.  
  
"Nadie va a pasar por esta puerta y punto" dijo angelmon con voz de autoridad celestial. Y con sus alas extendidas con su bastón enfrente y en posición amenazadora.  
  
"Bueno creo que mejor regreso mas tarde" dijo una enfermera que veía a revisar a Izzy.   
  
"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo Joe mientras alía de la habitación.  
  
(Esto no me gusta) dijo Izzy al ver que incluso el abuelo de Iori estaba allí. En fondo de la puerta pudi ver a Iori muy ansioso.  
  
Joe cerró la puerta.  
  
En la habitación había un silencio que para Izzy era muy tenso. como si fuera la calama antes de la sorpresa.  
  
La mamá de Iori se acercó a su cama y sin previo aviso se le arrojo encima.  
  
Izzy casi estaba seguro de que lo iba a golpear a maltratar o decirle de cosas.  
  
Pero en lugar de eso empezó a derramar lagrimas. "Muchas gracias.. por no dejar que le pasará algo malo a Iori" dijo la madre de Iori muy aliviada.   
  
"No sabes cuanto se lo agradecemos. joven Izzy" dijo el abuelo de Iori muy formal.  
  
Izzy no sabía que decir pues esto era un poco extraño.  
  
"Todos los días le recebamos a Kamisama por su recuperación.. y Iori estaba muy triste al ver el estado en que se encontraba" dijo la mamá de Iori.  
  
"Iori fue un poco imprudente al cruzar la calle.. me alegro de que haya personas como usted" dijo el abuelo de Iori.  
  
Izzy apenas esbozó una sonrisa.   
"Iori me dijo que lo quiere mucho.. ¿nos podrías hacer una favor? Joven Izzy" dijo el abuelo de Iori.  
  
"Como sabrá.. el padre de Iori murió en el cumplimiento del deber.. y desde entonces Iori y mi hija han vivido conmigo.." continuo de abuelo de Iori.  
  
"Trabajo mucho fuera de casa y mi padre atiende su dojo.. Iori.. casi no tiene alguien con quien platicar.. y a veces siento que no puedo estar con él todo el tiempo" dijo la señora.  
  
"Quisiéramos saber si podría ayudar a Iori.. el no tiene un guía paterna que se merece.. sé que lo tiene muy alta estima" el abuelo de Iori estaba hablando muy seriamente.  
  
"¿Quieren que me convierta en su Onisama?" dijo Izzy rápidamente.  
  
"Por favor se lo suplicamos.. Iori es todo lo que tenemos y apenas nos alcanza para poder sostenernos.. Iori necesita de alguien con quien platicar de sus cosas.. yo apenas tengo tiempo al igual que mi hija.. se que Iori ha sufrido mucho después de la muerte su esposo"  
  
Izzy no olvidó sus buenos modales y esperó pacientemente.  
  
"De acuerdo.. hace tiempo pasé por algo parecido.. y no quisiera que alguien mas pasará por lo mismo" dijo Izzy mientras afuera de la habitación.  
  
"Vamos Tk.. dile a Angelmon que nos deje pasar" dijo Mimi con un gran ramo de rosas.  
"No hasta que terminen" dijo Tk al ver como su novia traía un ramo de rosas.  
"Dios mio esto parece una florería" dijo Matt un poco molesto.  
"¿Celoso?" dijeron todos lo demás.  
  
La puerta de abrió y salieron los adultos.  
  
Tk le dio una señal a Angelmon y rápidamente pasaron Kari y tk primero después angelmon dejo pasar a todos.  
  
Izzy tenía cerrado sus ojos después de la platica. Cuando los abrió estaba rodeado de flores, tarjetas y uno que otro osito de felpa.  
  
"Insisto.. parece un tienda de regalos" dijo matt muy refunfuñon.  
  
"Quiebrate una pierna y tal vez te demos el mismo tratamiento" le dijo Tai a Matt.  
  
¡Continuara?  
Quien sabe.. pero creo que si.  



	9. Se alguien pregunta somos amigos

Si alguien pregunta somos amigos.  
By Ryukun  
  
Habían pasado casi dos semanas después del accidente.  
  
Izzy finalmente estaba en su casa descansando cómodamente en su cama.. en donde por primera vez en dos semanas pudo tomar su computadora portátil y enlazarse a internet.. uno de sus vicios..  
Lo había obtenido cuando creyó que sus padres no lo querían.. era su válvula de escape.. su única salida cuando creyó que todo estaba en su contra..  
  
El otro vicio que lo dominaba era el crackear bases de datos.. ambos lo dominaban por completo.. hasta el punto de ignorar el dolor que sentía..  
Con su computadora en sus manos no necesitaba ninguna droga o calmante para sus heridas..  
  
Todo estaba en la mente..  
Sin embargo pocas cosas podían romper sus concentración..  
Lluvia era una..   
Que se le acabará la electricidad era otra..  
Que se le ciclará la computadora era otra cosa que odiaba..  
  
Y ahora había descubierto una mas..  
Sentir el cuerpo de alguien mas cerca de él..  
Sentir la necesidad de confortar a alguien que estaba muy preocupado por él..  
  
Iori Hida estaba recostado a un lado de él.. contemplándolo..  
Izzy lo miró y el niño le dio una sonrisa sincera..  
  
Izzy suspiró y cerró su laptop..  
Iba a ser un día muy largo.. y no había tomado su medicina.. Dejó de preguntarse a que horas habría entrado en su casa. cuando el habló.  
  
"¿Quieres un masaje?" preguntó Iori con cortesía.  
  
(Necesito ayuda profesional) pensó Izzy mientras el chico le empezó darle un masaje en la espalda. Antes de que contestará. "Oye eso se siente bien" dijo al darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba.. y que estar en el hospital recostado podía causar molestias en la espalda.  
  
"Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todas la molestias que te he causado" dijo le niño con tristeza en su voz. Eso y algo más.  
  
(Piensa rápido) pensó el chico del conocimiento antes de que la cosas empeorarán.  
"No es ninguna molestia.. siempre me ha preocupado tu bienestar" dijo con calma. (Bien pensado.. bien pensado) pensó el chico relajándose.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
Joe kido caminaba por la calle un poco triste..  
Había perdido al amor de su vida.. y a la persona con que había intentado olvidarlo.. ¿Que podría ser peor en esos momentos?  
  
Joe pusó un pie en la calle y en ese momento un carro pasó por encima de su pie. Todo en unos cuantos segundos antes de que Joe pudiera siquiera reaccionar.  
  
Joe como todo hipocondriaco hizo el mas grande escándalo que había hecho en su vida.  
Una joven se acercó a él al ver que casi opacaba la sirena de un ambulancia..  
  
"Vamos.. no puede ser tan malo" dijo una chica que llegó corriendo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "tt.. t te llevaré al hospital" dijo la chica mientras lo subía en un carro con cuidado.  
  
Joe estaba inspecionandose el pie.. pues le dolía mucho.. y creyó que nunca mas podría caminar de nuevo.  
  
"Te agradezco" dijo el chico pero no pudo continuar.. pues vio el cabello de ella. Un breve recuerdo inundo su cabeza.  
  
"¿Tai..?" preguntó incrédulo.  
"Ehh???... No mi nombre es Jun" dijo la chica mientras lo miraba.. un ojo al camino y otro a Joe.  
  
Un alto y ella pisó el freno haciendo que joe se fuera para adelante.. Por mas que podía.. ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.. Algo en él la atraía. De pronto ella lo tomó por la camisa y lo besó con desesperación.. Algo salvaje.. pero no pudo resistirse..  
  
(Yama.. san no me ama.. Nunca me amó.. solo me queda sufrir o.. buscar a alguien.. y el es tan atractivo.,. me recuerda al chico que trajo a casa a Daisuke) pensó la chica mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.. Y al recordar al joven apuesto que había traído a su hermano hacia unos meses.  
  
Se había cansado de tratar de alcanzar la estrellas.. y estaba buscando a alguien.. y casualmente el destino intervino pues le pasó el neumatico por pie a la persona mas extraña que había visto en su vida..   
  
Algo le había atraído de este chico y ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo ir.. El tenía algo que ella conocía muy bien.. pero no sabía exactamente que.. hasta que lo besó..  
  
Joe por su parte.. estaba mas que sorprendido por este beso.. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar esta ansia de afecto.. este contacto aun mas intimo.. que los besos que había compartido con Tai.  
  
Ansia de afecto real.. desesperación por alguien.. todo eso lo reconocía Joe.. pues estaba sintiendo lo mismo.. y en cierta manera ella se parecía a Tai y a Izzy.  
  
No les importó el sonido del autos detrás de ellos...  
Ellos se perdieron allí mismo pues habían encontrado a una persona que sentía lo mismo.. Soledad.. incomprensión.. y la necesidad de afecto real.. necesidad de hacer funcionar una relación..  
  
"Mi nombre es jun Motomiya" dijo la chica cuando se separaron.  
"Joe Kido y soy gay" dijo el chico.  
"Por la forma en que besas.. me encantas.. sea lo que seas. no quiero dejarte ir.." dijo Jun mientras lo iba a besar de nuevo..  
  
"Ejjem señorita mueva su vehiculo" dijo un policía.  
  
"Ayy mi pie" dijo joe al recordar su pie.  
Gracias al policia ellos llegaron al hospital en donde atendieron a Joe.  
  
Los niños que podía asistir al hospital fueron hacia allá..  
Tai y Daisuke llegaron juntos al hoispital..(Okay okay.. legaron tomados d ela mano) :P  
  
Jun y joe se estaban besando cuando ellos llegaron.. lo habían estado haciendo desde que le pusieron el yeso en el pie a Joe.  
Shuu solo sonreía al ver a su hermano besar a alguien..  
  
Ellos se quedaron como el resto de los niños.. Desde Sora y Yamato.. Kari.. Miyako y Ken.. y tambien mimi.. todos estaban con las bocas abiertas... Tk estaba hablando por teléfono con Izzy mientras el otro no podía creer lo que escuchaba por el teléfono..  
  
Finalmente un grito de jubilo se oyó en la casa de Izzy..  
  
Izzy tenía los ojos de cachorro con muchas estrellitas a su alrededor.. "Iori.. es posible.. " dijo en voz baja mientras se sentía mas aliviado.. "Te encontraré una novia aunque me cueste la vida" pensó con determinación.. "Ayy mi espalda" dijo mientras se recostaba.. en su cama con grandes expectativas..  
  
Muchos años después..  
Los niños se reunieron de nuevo.  
  
Cada uno hablando de su vida.. Iori e Izzy tuvieron tiempo para platicar un rato.. Después de todos sus hijos habían salvado el mundo por tercera vez.. consecutiva..  
  
Ambos caminaron rato recordando viejos tiempos..  
  
Izzy ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustabas?" dijo Iori.  
"Si.. recuerdo que me pusiste en un predicamento"  
"No se como agradecerte la paciencia que me tuviste durante todos esos años.. sin ti nunca hubiera conocido a Yuri" dijo el joven.  
  
"No te preocupes.. ¿Donde estará Sae? Sae.. ¿donde estas?" preguntó el joven padre mientras buscaba a su hija.  
Ambos buscaron a la hija de Izzy y de pronto Iori dijo muy divertido.  
"Izzy no vas creerlo.. pero" dijo Iori el cual había encontrado a la hija de Izzy.  
  
La hija de Iori estaba besando tiernamente a la hija de Izzy.. en la boca..   
  
Ambos padres se quedaron allí sin decir nada solo mirando..  
Y luego ambos se retiraron..   
"Creo que ahora entiendo lo que sentistes" dijo iori mientras se retiraba de allí.  
"Bienvenido al club" dijo Izzy mientras le daba un abrazo.. "Necesitaremos muchos antiacidos.. y una larga platica" dijo Izzy con optimismo.  
"Si ya siento una ulcera en mi estomago" dijo Iori no muy convencido.  
"Primero Yaoi.. y ahora yuri.. ¿Que cosas no Iori chan?" dijo casi alegremente.  
  
El joven sonrió al oir ese viejo apelativo que le daba Izzy.. a Pesar de los años. le seguía gustando.. y ahora que Izzy había enviudado.. casi al mismo tiempo que el.. Como si el destino interviniera en sus vidas..   
Tal vez..  
Solo tal vez..  
Iori cerró sus ojos y pasó su brazo por el hombro de su mejor amigo entodo el mundo..  
Y este también hizo lo mismo..  
Tal vez.. Si.  
Y sonrió.  
  
The end??..  
Comentarios   
Nunca termina..   
Dedicado a una amiga muy especial J.A.E. Chan  
  
  
  
  



End file.
